The 12 Days of Christmas
by holanio
Summary: Every chapter has a different point of view. Maybe one chapter has your favorite character starring in it. Find out what shenanigans they're up to.
1. December 1st

"The 12 Days of Christmas"

**Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice was written by Tachibana Higuchi, I wrote a fanfiction, see the difference? As well as the song, I didn't think up such a brilliant, renowned song like the 12 Days of Christmas, just using it as my inspiration!**

December 1st  
Multiple Personalities & Ice

_**"On the first day of Christmas  
My true love gave to me..."**_

"Ahh...I want to see Mikan today," the lonely girl at the window sill sighed. Ibaragi Nobara was her name and like the other characters in the following days, she attends the school formally known as, Gakuen Alice. She, like the others, has an alice, in particular, she has two of them. One more noticeable than the other. Nobara was fourteen years old at this time. She grew a little bit taller and her hair, slightly longer. It had the same style, but she looked a little more elegant, her legs lengthened out and she had a womanly figure. Even though, she was still only in her second year of middle school.

After all the events that had happen during this past year, Nobara had gained a bit of freedom and she missed Mikan dearly. She left the room and decided to help prepare for the Christmas Party with everyone else. Winter was coming and it was getting colder lately, snow had just started falling. Determined to find Mikan, she started running to the grand hall. She opened the doors and entered, it was bustling as much as ever. Nobara scanned the room, people were starting to put up the Christmas Tree and prepping for the cake. "Where is Mikan?" she said in disdain to herself. Suddenly a hand was placed on her shoulder, she jumped.

When Nobara turned around, it was Mikan and the others. She gave a small smile. "Nobara-chan! How are you?" said the cheerful voice. They hugged, with Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru watching. Mikan was all smiles now, and feeling the same way, Nobara's smile grew as well. "Have you seen Tsubasa-senpai and Misaki-senpai?" she asked in her usual cute tone.

Mikan was a little taller as well, her body was growing, but her chest wasn't necessarily growing, you could say. Mikan had gotten her hair trimmed, so it was a bit shorter, but it was in pigtails as usual.

Nobara thought, she had spotted them, but she forgot where. "Sorry Mikan, I don't remember anymore. Really, I'm sorry..." she replied.

Mikan patted her back, which also surprised her. "Don't worry Nobara! Let's help out the other students then!" Mikan reassured. They headed towards the middle of all the commotion and stopped. "Hmm...Nobara-chan, which group were you placed in?"

"Unfortunately, I don't know," Nobara answered.

Mikan took her hand, "I'm in the cooking group, if you don't know then you can join me again like last time! It will be fun." Nobara smiled again. "Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru, which groups are you guys in?" the brunette asked.

Natsume raised his eyebrows and said simply, "Cooking." Natsume, like everyone else, had grown taller! His hair was flatter, but it was the same ol' Hyuuga Natsume with his messy, yet sexy hair.

"I'm in the decoration group," Hotaru answered. She took out an invention that allowed you to put up ornaments on higher parts of the tree. Her hair was slightly longer, but essentially had the same hairstyle. Her figure was more womanly and she beautiful, but her attitude was still pretty cold.

Lastly, Ruka replied, "I'm in the decorating group as well." His blonde hair grew longer, but he still had the same feminine look.

"Oh okay!" Mikan said excitingly. "Let's go Nobara, Natsume, we should start helping out!" Afraid of being useless this year, Mikan quickly took Natsume's and Nobara's wrists before they could say anything and headed towards the students who were already starting to cook.

A student cried out to the remaining two, "Imai-san we need you!" A girl voice's also cried out in search for help, "Ruka-kun, can you help us out?" The two went off to assist the decoration group, it was going to be another busy year in Gakuen Alice.

In the cooking group, Nobara and Mikan were combining their alices to cool some of the ingredients. Natsume was fixing any mistakes that two had accidentally made by defrosting them. Natsume didn't use his alice a lot because if he did, the story wouldn't have a nice ending. "Mikan," Nobara started, "I remember last year this is how we met. I'm so happy, it gives me shivers."

"Oh really? Wow! You remember, I'm glad Nobara-chan," she smiled and laughed with Nobara cheerfully. Natsume watched them from the distance, staying quiet as usual. In a few hours everyone changed shifts with the second group for the cooking group. "Phew, that was tough work, huh Nobara-chan?" Mikan wiped off some sweat from her forehead.

"At least it warmed us up a little bit, right?" Nobara answered back. She turned her head and saw Natsume following them. "Hyuuga-san?"

He looked up at Nobara, "What?" His eyes were brighter than from what she remembered when she first met him in the dangerous class.

"It was your birthday a few days ago right? I believe, November twenty seventh, was it?" she asked.

Mikan jerked. Then she laughed nervously. "Heh...Tsssk," Mikan spun on her heels, "I'm going to Central Town to buy something real quick! Bye!" Then she left a trail of smoke and flames behind her, running after the bus to Central Town.

Natsume rolled his eyes, yeah, Mikan forgot about it, but he didn't mind, _that much_. "What about it?" he asked.

"Well, I just wanted to confirm it," Nobara laughed. Misaki's advice worked, now Natsume was going to be happy as well. "Happy thirteenth birthday Hyuuga-san, I'll see you in the middle school division soon." She left him at that. December was turning out pretty well so far.

He only muttered something under his breath, "Lucky number thirteen..."

After taking a break from working so long in the cooking group, Nobara got hungry and decided to go find something to eat in the lunch hall. She spotted the school's vending machine and put some money in it. "What should I get?" Using her finger, she scanned through the possible choices. "I'll get that! And maybe something to drink as well."

She didn't know why, but today, she felt especially happy. Nobara took her change and snacks, and sat on one of the chairs. She drank the strawberry milk and unwrapped her cookie. "Maybe, this feeling..maybe it's because today, I was helpful. People didn't give me scary or hateful looks. I was just another student, helping out other students for the Christmas Ball. It felt really good," she concluded to herself. She laid her head on the table to the side and ate her cookie, occasionally drinking milk. Nobara sighed, "I hope Mikan can find Natsume a good gift," she giggled.

"If it isn't Nobara?" a voice shouted.

"Of course it is!" another voice said. Nobara looked up to see Tsubasa and Misaki.

"Kage-san, Harada-san," she replied.

A sweat drop formed on Tsubasa's forehead, "Thanks..." Misaki laughed at him. "Anyways, did you do it?" he asked eagerly.

"I did and it worked out just like you and Harada-san said it would. Mikan dashed over to Central Town in an instance!" Nobara said just as eagerly.

Misaki and Tsubasa cheered to themselves. "Good job, Nobara-chan!" Misaki praised. "Mikan is so obvious, that's what makes her so adorable. Now, I wonder what she'll get him?" All three of them put their heads together. "Ahhah! Maybe another birthday card? That probably the only thing she can afford."

"Misaki...I wouldn't think that shorty would get the _same_ gift again because you know how they feel about each other," he hinted. All three of them laughed in their little group. "Oh well, we gotta help out with the Christmas decorations now, later Nobara-chan!" he waved at her alongside with Misaki. The left talking to each other, plotting what they would do about Ruka and Mikan this time.

Nobara, was once again, left alone, but she didn't mind. She finished her cookie and milk and recycled the bottle and threw away the wrapper. She headed out of the lunch hall before she was stopped by a third year middle school division student.

He stuttered in her presence, "I-Ibaragi-kohai, you may not recognize me, but I'm..."

Nobara gave him a good look at his features. She recognized him, "You're Soshutsu Dosei-senpai, correct?"

He looked up in surprised, "Yes! I'm glad you remember me, I-I need to tell you something before I graduate from the middle school division."

"What is it?" she asked curiously.

Dosei bowed his head before her, "I-I like you a lot Ibaragi-kouhai! Er...that's not appropriate, I mean, Ibaragi-chan!"

It was silence, Nobara was in a bit of shock. Before, she had always been hated and sneered at by her classmates. Nobara had been called names such as, _Ice Princess_ or _Snow Woman_, and not in a pleasant way either. "I don't...well this is...there's no words to..." she started jumbling her words. This has never happened to her before and she never saw it coming.

He felt her nervousness and reassured her, "Y-You can tell me later, just make sure it's before graduation. Take this as well and thank you!" Dosei bowed again, gave her the wrapped gift and ran off into the opposite direction, blushing.

She opened it up by pulling the ribbon. It was a clay partridge ornament imprinted on a larger pear. She awed in its craftmanship. "Beautiful...this has been a most interesting December indeed. My heart is pumping, but I don't even know him that well." Nobara held it in her palms tightly.

_I'm so glad that I met Mikan on that fateful day because only now, can I start taking in the emotion of true love._

_**"...a partridge in a pear tree."**_

**Typer's Note -  
**I'm gonna be delaying TIWMS, ARGF and ~AT because of this particular fanfiction.  
Hoped you LIKED it?!  
It's the start of a very long and tiring FF.  
Every other day, it's going to be updated...  
By the way, a little knowledge for you today:  
The 12 Days of Christmas takes place AFTER, but you know, I'd rather do it before :P  
Review if you are able, any language is fine. I'll find someone to translate.


	2. December 3rd

"The 12 Days of Christmas"

**Disclaimer: Didn't make the manga, Gakuen Alice, or the song, 12 Days of Christmas. Only the fanfiction. Thanks for reading!**

December 3rd  
Mind Reading & Flying

_**"On the second day of Christmas  
My true love gave to me  
Two turtledoves..."**_

"Kitsuneme, I'm tired of the elementary division," the blonde with an indestructible smile said lowly. "I'm tired of reading minds, their hearts and their thoughts. I'm exhausted and they don't want me to help them with the Christmas decorations. I'm tired of not being able to share what I think to others."

Kitsuneme, who looked almost exactly like the boy talking to him, except with more squinted eyes, asked, "How come Koko?"

Yes, it was Kitsuneme and Kokoroyomi hanging around the classroom. They had grown too, but they still looked almost the same nevertheless. "That's cause...I'm bored," Koko said plainly. He rolled around the classroom and sighed. Kitsuneme was floating in the air, legs criss-crossed.

"That's too bad, since you're turning twelve in a few months and you'll be in the elementary division for one more year," Kitsu said. "Heh, I'll be going to the middle school division," he bragged.

Koko ceased his rolling and looked up at Kitsu seriously, or as serious as Koko can stare at a person, "I think...I think I should give up on life."

They exchanged glances, how this is possible, no one knows, "NOT!" and they laughed together.

The classroom door opened and their attention was on the dark green haired girl coming in. She was sniffing for something, literally. She looked up at them and said, "Oh, its _you_."

"That's not how you greet people Sumire, especially when you're using you alice!" Kitsu mocked.

Sumire's head boiled. "There's a perfectly reasonable explanation for this," she shouted, but she stopped when interrupted by someone.

"I'm using my cat-dog constitution alice to sniff out Natsume-kun because I still need to give him my gift that I made so lovingly for him," Koko read. Kitsuneme's expression only read an 'uh oh' for his friend, but Koko didn't stop. "Now if that idiot would stop reading my mind and spilling the beans, I would send him flying to the moon!"

Kitsuneme picked Koko up by the wrist and Koko was dangling in the air away from Sumire. She had just missed her shot at getting at Koko because of Kitsu's quick reflexes. "He doesn't need to go to the moon with your help. I can fly him to the moon myself, thank you very much."

Koko kept hanging on for dear life's sake, "Yeah yeah," and agreed with Kitsuneme's witty statement.

"Why you..." She glared at Koko and Kitsu, "I'll get you!" She jumped like a dog and tried to pounce like a cat. It ended in a crash landing, that wasn't intelligently planned out. Kitsuneme was piled on with a Koko on top of him and a Sumire knocked out on Koko's stomach.

"Y-You, you guys are crushing my b-body," he managed to say.

Koko laughed nervously, "Yeah," and he pushed Sumire off of him and got off of Kitsuneme's stomach. They both dusted themselves off. "We should run away before Miss Cat Dog decides to wake up and pummel us again," Koko suggested. The other boy gave him a nod and they ran off, leaving Sumire in a weird landing position.

Once outside, it was cold as ever. The two boys put on their winter coats and walked around the school grounds. They spotted a bus in the distance and Kitsuneme pointed it out. "Wanna go to Central Town to get something warm to eat or drink?" Koko liked the plan and they ran after the bus together. Eventually, Kitsuneme realized they could just fly there and they held hands to catch up to the bus. They got on just in time. The two of them found some empty seats on the bus and sat on them.

"Close call," Koko said. The bus drove them all the way to Central Town, a long with some other students from the academy who wanted to go as well. When the bus stopped, the twins thanks the bus driver and got off. "Let's go over there for something to eat!" He pointed towards a cafe. They got to the entrance when one of the waitress greeted them at the door.

"Welcome to our cafe, please follow me to find your seat," she welcomed. She grabbed two menus and put them in a window seat for two. "Here are your menus, I'll come back in a few minutes to allow you two to choose something to dine on." And she left them to picked out their choices.

"AGAIN!?" a girl exclaimed as she entered the shop. She ran past the waiter and put her hands on her hips. "Are you guys like..like...PRE stalking me or something?" It was Shouda Sumire.

The two boys exchanged glances, "More like, you're stalking us," they said in unison.

This pissed off Sumire even more, but she wanted to keep her cool, she was in public anyways. Sumire took the seat from the table next to them and opened her menu. She scanned it and skipped all the way to the drinks section. "Juice..soda...milk..ah! Just what I'm looking for. This place is famous for it!" she announced to herself excitingly.

Kitsuneme glanced over at her, "What is this place famous for?" Kokoroyomi was placing their orders with the waitress and watched them.

"Cocoa!"

"What?" Kokoroyomi asked her.

"Cocoa," she repeated.

"What?" he asked again.

"Cocoa..." she said for a third time.

"Yeah, so what?" he continued on.

"COCOA!" she shouted at him.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" he shouted back.

"I WANT COCOA, YOU IDIOT!" Sumire retaliated.

"WHY WOULD YOU WANT ME? THAT'S DISGUSTING!"

"I do NOT want you! I want to _drink_ cocoa," she tried to calm herself.

"Eww...drink me? Do you really like me that much?" he knew what she was talking about, but he liked teasing her. Kitsuneme laughed at them.

"COCOA! C-o-c-o-a!" she spelled out for them. They were getting on her nerves and her last string was about to be broken.

"Oooh..._cocoa_," Kitsuneme said, "we thought you said, _Koko_."

She was furious, they were so insolent to her. "You wanted cocoa? Why didn't you say so beforehand Sumire? Just order it then," Kokoroyomi smirked.

"I really hate you Koko!" she announced. She turned to her waiter and told him, "I'll have my _cocoa_ on the go." He nodded and poured her a cup and placed a lid on it. He handed it to her and she stormed out of the cafe.

Kitsuneme laid back in his chair, "Sumire always has temper tantrums, huh?" Their waitress put down the array of snacks and two cups of hot steamy chocolately cocoa. Kitsuneme grabbed his cup and wafted. The aroma flew into his nose and it smelled wonderful. "This is really the best cocoa in all of Tokyo," he complimented.

Kokoroyomi took his cup as well and held it close to his mouth, "Cocoa..."

"Yeah?" Kitsu asked, "What about it?"

Koko stared back at him, "It's made out of chocolate."

"No kidding," Kitsuneme replied. He picked up one of the sandwiches they ordered and ate it.

Kokoroyomi's eyes wandered around as he ate a sugar cookie. He spotted Mikan running around in the snow frantically, looking for something. "Hey, Kitsuneme, it's Mikan," he pointed out. Kitsuneme noticed her as well and already asked for boxes to take their food on the go.

"Let's go Koko," he said and they both left the cafe. The two boys ran after Miss Pigtails. "Sakura!"

She turned her head to see the look a likes. "If it isn't Koko and Kitsuneme-kun!" she said in surprise.

Koko didn't even need to ask, but he decided to anyways, "What are you looking for?"

As blunt as Mikan ever was, she still answered, "Well, I need to find a birthday present for a friend of mine, but I can't seem to find the right one that's within my budget!"

"How come you're so eager to find a gift for Natsume?" he asked.

"Oh because...hey wait! I never said! Ah, right, your alice, I forgot about it," Mikan looked away embarrassed.

Kitsuneme decided to tease her, "You like him or something?"

Mikan blushed and then quickly argued, "I-I do not like like him! He's just, I just owe him. That, and he is a very precious friend, so I decided to get him a gift!"

Kokoroyomi formed a smile, "You know, we can find out what he wants for you. If you want that is."

"Really?" Koko and Kitsuneme nodded. "Can you? Please please please, oh pretty please!?" she begged.

"Sure," they replied. They were willing to do it without no strings attached, since it would bring them pleasure to see what'll happen next.

Mikan examined their clothing, "What's that? It looks cute!" She poked at it.

The two looked at the spot she was mentioning. "Oh this?" Koko and Kitsuneme both had one pinned onto their coats, keeping them together. "These are turtledoves," they smiled in sync.

_You know, we'll always go for anything interesting, that's what best friends like to do together, right?_

_That's right buddy, it makes the jolly season, even jollier._

_"__**...and a partridge in a pear tree."**_

_**Typer's Note-  
**_Thanks you if you've actually checked this chapter because I think it's one of the best.  
Mostly because of the Koko/cocoa thing...and you'll be seeing that a lot in the next couple of chapters.  
By the way, sorry if the first chapter of TDoC doesn't really tie in with the rest of the story...  
It was like a prologue and...well, whatever :P Hope you laughed.  
Review because you have to, not ONLY because you want to ;] (hint hint)__


	3. December 5th

"The 12 Days of Christmas"

**Disclaimer: Don't own the song or the manga, only the fanfiction!**

December 5th  
Cat Dog Constitution  
_**  
"On the third day of Christmas  
My true love gave to me  
Three French hens..."**_

"I need to pummel that guy one day, better yet, right now," the green haired girl complains. She landed on her bed with a plop and contemplated, "I need to talk to my brother about something." She hopped off her bed and headed towards the middle school division, she searched until she found her brother's homeroom class. "Brother!" she cried out.

He looked over and saw his sister, "Sumire? What are you doing here?"

She pulled him over to the side, away from his other conversation. "I need to talk."

"Oh no, not that talk about the birds and bees, dad was supposed to give you that speech before you left."

"What are you talking about? Isn't that talk for boys, like _you_? Anyways, I'm not talking about that!"

"Then what do you want to ask me about? You need advice from your more experienced brother?"

"Shut up and let me talk already," she finally said. "What are you going to do during the Christmas Ball?" she asked curiously.

He thought about it, "Hang out with my friends I guess."

She scoffed, "Don't you have a girlfriend or something?"

"Nope," he said almost proudly, "my heart belongs to Imai-san, and only her." His eyes were flashing hearts.

"You are the saddest brother I will only ever had..." She sighed for a moment, disappointed at his lack of experience.

He watched his sister's expression. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Nevermind," she said in disdain, "Bye brother." Then she left him and went on to her own business. Sumire's head was in jumbles. Koko had messed up her perfectly fresh new month and stained it already with 'cocoa'. Kitsuneme helped along with the horror as well, now, all she could think about was cocoa, or was it Koko? What's even worse is that she had finally reached teenagerdom, but she completely forgot about a date for the Christmas dance.

Great timing, Koko and Kitsu bumped into her while running in the hallways. "Oh, Sumire, sorry, we gotta go before we die!"

Sumire clenched her fists, "You better slow down then because I need to kill you two as well!" She stopped when she was soon by passed by Natsume raging mad, actually chasing after them. "Natsume-kun?" She didn't know what else to say but, "GO GET 'EM NATSUME! I'M WITH YOU ALL THE WAY!" she shouted. Then she continued on her way and found Mikan on the ground caressing her hair. "What are you doing?" she had to ask.

Mikan turned her heads towards Sumire slowly, "I-Natsume burned my hair!" she wailed loudly. "Tsubasa-senpai! I need you! Where are you? I'm in anguish!" she shouted into the hallways. Miss Cat Dog stared at Mikan stupidly and decided that it was best if she just walked away. _Very_ far away from the nullification girl.

"Oh boy, I can't wait to graduate now, maybe I'll get away from that girl, or maybe we'll end up in the same class for another three years!" Sumire said to herself. She slumped, worst year ever. So many things involving the principal, Mikan, Natsume and you know, THAT group. No sooner had she left Mikan in her despair, did she bump into one of her teachers. She rubbed her head and looked up, "Naru..." Then she kept walking.

"Woah, hey, wait a minute. Sumire, hold on," he grabbed her shoulder before she could move any farther. "What's the matter, you look a little down in the dumps. You can talk to me," Narumi smiled.

She stared at him with a funny face, "Aren't you reserved for Mikan? No thanks anyways, I don't want _your_ help." Sumire continued on her way, to somewhere, she didn't really know where.

Narumi examined his student for a minute, "Don't make me bring out Kokoroyomi on you."

Sumire stopped. She's had enough of Koko for one or two days, even her whole life. She figured that she might as well comply with the teacher, "What do you want?"

"I want you to confide in me, as your teacher!" he said in his girlish tone. Holding up a peace sign next to his face, oh yeah, that helped a lot. Permy told him a lot of things, how she felt, what she wanted and her problems in life. Narumi found it quite interesting. "What happened to you fan-club? You know, the one you made for Natsume and Ruka?"

She sighed, "It's over, I don't care about it that much anymore. It's stupid to make a club for a person, I mean, that person will leave our lives at one point. It makes me sound like I have no life. Nothing is very exciting and it's not like people ever rely on me or anything."

"Seems like you've got something to prove now, don't you?" Narumi said boldly.

"Huh? What do you mean?" This perked Sumire's interest in her teacher's idea, might be the only time.

He stared off into the falling snow, "Show them that they need you. Remember the incident with Otonashi's graduation? You needed them, so now it's your turn to make them need you. Find a way and maybe something interesting will happen." Narumi looked down at his watch. "I have to go now, I'm running late, but good luck Sumire!" He waved farewell and hurried on his way.

She thought to herself, "What's there to prove?" It was getting colder, she put on her jacket and scarf and went out. By accident, Sumire wandered around the lower classes of the elementary school division. She spotted some kids and Ruka trying to do something. "I wonder what they're doing?" Cat Dog girl ran over and examined the situation, but still couldn't quite understand what was going on. "Uhh...Ruka-kun? What's going on?" she asked. Curiosity killed the cat.

"Oh, Shouda-san, this boy lost his balloon and it got stuck in the tree. Apparently there was something important in the balloon, but with my alice, I can't seem to find any animals who can or are willing to help out," Ruka explained.

Sumire shrugged as she looked at the little boy below her. "Might as well..." It took her a bit of courage, but she finally decided to use her alice, cat ears and whiskers popped out and she licked the back of her hand before proceeding. "Purr...I'll get your balloon, so no worrries," she reassured. Ruka watched her as she jumped onto the tree, like a cat. He held Usagi close, it was snowing after all. She easily reached the top of the tree and took the balloon and tied it around her wrist. "Clear the area down there, I need to land!" she shouted.

They made a 30 feet clearance and she jumped. Sumire miscalculated it and rolled into a ball on the ground. "Shouda-san! Are you okay?" Ruka asked with concern. The other kids who were there huddled around her as well. Sumire was holding her left ankle in pain.

Instead of crying out in pain, she weakly hand the balloon to it's owner. With the rest of her strength she could say a few words, "This is yours, r-right?" And then Sumire gasped in pain, she sprained her ankle badly. Her alice withdrew and the stinging, as well as the coldness got to her. She passed out in front of the crowd.

Ruka panicked, "Shouda-san! Go get help you two and I'll stay here with her. Hurry!" The two kids nodded and rushed out crying for help. He sat with her in the snow, shivering, but stayed the whole time. Within minutes, a teacher arrived and carried Sumire to the nurse's office. Ruka followed the teacher. When they entered the nurse's office, Sumire was laid on one of the beds. Narumi had heard of the news and rushed over as well.

"Ruka..." Narumi said when he saw the worried boy. He petted the animal lover's head and incidentally felt Ruka's forehead. It was hot. "You have a fever!" Before he could answer, the teacher lifted his student and put him and the bed next to Sumire. "Ruka, you were out there for a long time and you got sick from the cold." He sat in the middle of both children and prayed that they would get better.

A group of classmates who had heard the news dashed over to the hospital room, that Sumire and Ruka were soon transferred to, and saw the two in bad condition. They consisted of: Mikan (for both), Natsume (for Ruka), Koko (who knows?), Kitsuneme (followed Koko) and Hotaru (for Ruka.) "Oh no, Permy, Ruka-pyon..." Mikan started to cry as Hotaru went over to comfort her.

"How dreadful for something like this to happen to my best seller," Hotaru said in her usual monotonous voice. She took out her camera and started taking photos of Ruka in the hospital bed. "Even so, I can still sell these..." she said to herself deviously.

Natsume took a seat next to Ruka on the opposite side of Narumi. He held his best friend's hand and stayed silent. They were caught of guard when three hens flew by pecking on the window, as if worried about Ruka's condition. "French hens..." Natsume recognized, Ruka told him about them one day.

Koko and Kitsuneme asked Narumi what had happen, and eventually everyone heard the news. When Kokoroyomi tried to reach Curly's mind, it didn't work, her mind was blacked out. The whole class was in shambles because of this. Suddenly, Sumire eyes opened slightly and she managed a couple of words, "I-I want Koko..."

Kokoroyomi was surprised, but he was continuously trying to read Sumire's mind, so no one else heard it. He turned to face the green haired girl, but her eyes immediately shut. He kneeled by her bed and whispered in her ears, "Don't you mean, _cocoa_?"

_My brother is naive, but he is who he is. The person I adore is kind and caring. The person I need, is always, always there._

_**"...two turtledoves  
and a partridge in a pear tree."**_

**Typer's Note-  
**SORRY FOR A CLOSE CALL UPDATE! -Phew-  
Almost forgot there ;D About 29 minutes before the next day. Sheesh.  
I personally don't think there's any more to say than, Sumire is so nice huh? Haha  
So hope you liked it and stuff...err...share with others.  
And of course, review! Please and Thanks you.


	4. December 7th

"12 Days of Christmas"

**Disclaimer: Well, you get the point. Manga, song, not mine. Just the idea.**

December 7th  
Telekinesis & Illusion

_**"On the fourth day of Christmas  
My true love gave to me  
Four calling birds..."**_

"What happened to Shouda-san?" the blonde student with glasses asked with deep concern. He was the class president and he only learned of this predicament shortly after everyone else. His name was Tobita Yuu, and he was thirteen years old.

A student with a balder head than most, shouted a question as well, "And to Ruka?" This concerned kid's name was Mochiage, also known as Mochu. He was a deep follower of Natsume and his actions in the past days. Ruka was just as important at the time as well.

The two girls who had spread the news around exchanged looks. "Calm down you two," the pink haired girl said.

"Sumire jumped from a tree and she sprained her ankle, Ruka stayed with her until the other kids got help. Since he stayed outside in the cold for so long, he eventually came down with a fever," explained the the girl with dark blue hair next to her.

A look of despair fell upon Mochu's and Inchou's face. "Anna, Nonoko, where are they now?" Yuu begged. He felt like he had failed his duty of being the class president.

The two girls hesitated to speak, but finally decided to let the two of them know. Anna stepped up to the plate, "In the Academy's hospital, room 148, both of them."

Mochu nodded to them a thank you and followed Yuu to the destination. They went inside and ran through the halls, up the stairs and eventually arrived at the room they were looking for. "Room 148," Mochiage panted. Slowly, they opened the door and they saw classmates loathing in the room. They all stared at Mochiage and Yuu. He spotted Ruka on the left side of the room and stared at the animal lover with fear. "Is he okay?" he asked Natsume who was sitting beside the blonde.

"The doctor said he was going to be alright, it was just a slight fever, nothing too serious," the raven haired boy replied.

The bald kid gave a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness." He glanced over to Sumire, who was injured first. "How 'bout her?" Natsume gave a shrug.

Yuu finally got the courage to enter the room. "Inchou," everyone said in unison besides Mochiage and Natsume. "What are you doing here?" Mikan asked, she was slightly afraid of what he might reply.

He forced a smile, "I'm doing my job Mikan." Yuu saw the condition Sumire was in, it has been a couple of days and he only found out about it now to visit her. While everyone else knew about the incident and stayed with her since the very instant she was brought to the hospital. Ruka was in a better condition, but the thought of not knowing these things, it really brought the kid down.

Koko looked up with his indestructible smile, "Don't beat yourself up about it Inchou, it's not your fault at all. Besides, it's only a sprained ankle and small fever. Nothing that some kids haven't had before, right? They'll heal up in no time, especially in this school filled with alices."

"That's right," the blonde replied, "I shouldn't worry so much, huh? Still a long way from the Christmas Party. They'll just miss out on a bit of the preparations, but otherwise..."

Mikan came up to Tobita and gave him a good pat on the back. "Let's work our hardest to make the best Christmas ever, okay class prez?"

"Thank you Mikan," he said boldly. He turned around and left the room.

"Where are you going Inchou?" Mochu asked. He couldn't understand why the class president would leave so early.

He didn't turn back; instead he kept walking and gave a hand motion, "I'm doing my job Mochiage-kun!" Then he bursted into a run and headed back for the academy. A few drops of tears flew away, but he rubbed his eyes and assured himself, "Everything is going to be okay, if I just do my job."

After staying in the room for about half and hour, Mochiage decided it was time for him to help the decorating group. "Sorry you guys, but like Inchou, I have my own duties as well. When one of these guys wake up, give them a good hard smack for me, will ya'? Tell them that it was from me and that they're stupid for making everyone worry about their health. See ya'!" He exited the room and the hospital. The bald kid headed for the grand hall and saw a little kid hanging off the tree.

"Ahhhh! Someone help me, I'm scared to fall!" a little girl screamed.

Mochiage decided to take action, "Hang on squirt!" He used his telekinesis alice to levitate the child onto the ground safely. Fortunately, it went off without a hitch. The little girl said thank you endlessly and hugged the boy. She went off to go rest from the excitement of the day. "Poor kid, if I didn't leave that room, who knows who would've come to help her?"

"Good job Mochiage-kun," a voice praised behind him. It was the class prez.

"Hey, Tobita! How's your job going for you?"

"It hasn't been less than an hour yet, so not much has happened. I can't say the same for you though." Yuu read his watch. "It's almost time for my shift anyways, keep up the good work!" He waved good bye and left to use his alice on a different part of the enormous tree.

The baldie gave a big sigh and was called upon by other students of the academy to help them put up ornaments and the like. "Time to put my alice to the use as well. This is for you Ruka..."

It had been hours of dedicated work on the tree. Incidentally, Mochiage and Yuu bump into each other again. Yuu asked him, "Do you want to go visit Ruka-kun and Shouda-san with me?" He held his hand.

Mochu took it and gave it a big shake, "I'm ready." And back to room 148 it was.

When they arrived, most of the original company had left. Only Koko was there, new visitors included Anna and Nonoko. What was even more surprising was that Ruka and Sumire were fully awake. "It's the class prez and bald kid," Sumire stated while drinking a cup of cheap hot chocolate.

"Thank you for visiting us you two," Ruka thanked politely. Both of the patients were sitting upright . There was a wet towel on Ruka's forehead and Sumire's right leg was elevated and wrapped.

"Ruka! You're awake, I'm so glad!" Mochu cried out. "Wait, did she just call me a bald kid?"

Tobita laughed for the first time that day, "Well, there's not much else to say in your defense, but I am also glad that both of you are healthy, in a sense."

"Oh right, I remember now. Ruka-pyon, when we get healed, we have to pay baldie a huge favor," she winked.

Ruka giggled in his bed as he pat his bunny, they got reunited after the initial recovery. "A huge favor would be an understatement Shouda-san, more like sweet payback."

Mochu was a bit dense, "What are you two talking about? You guys don't owe me anything."

"Oh we do, big time," Koko started as he read the two patients minds. Sumire and Ruka frantically tried to shush him and stop him from blowing their big surprise, but it seemed like he wouldn't stop. "Since you gave us that big ol' pun--" He was interrupted when Sumire purposely threw her hot chocolate at Koko's chest. Oooh...dangerous. He laughed evilly. "Watch out for what you're doing with your _cocoa_..."

Miss Cat Dog gave a nervous laugh, "Eheheh...sorry, _Koko_."

Yuu broke into the conversation, "If you two are fine, then I shall leave you to your business. I'll leave early again. Get well soon Shouda-san and Ruka-kun!"

"I'll stay for the night, not like I have anything else to do either," Mochu concluded.

Anna and Nonoko yawned. In their cheerful yet sleepy voices, they said in unison, "Us too!"

"Baldy, get some extra pillows and blankets from the nurses, I'm going to change my clothes, because a certain person, or should I say, cat dog, ruined my shirt and almost gave me a third degree cocoa burn," Kokoroyomi ordered. He took off his shirt in front of everyone, and gave them a look, with his eyebrows, since his smile never changes. "What?" he asked.

Nonoko and Anna gave a bit of a squeal, even though Koko was only eleven years old, his body was actually in good shape and it kind of turned them on. Mochu gave a shiver; he would've never done that, especially in the winter. Ruka and Mochu exchanged looks, the mind reader had it cut out for him. Sumire gave a bit of a gasp, but decided it wasn't worth the trouble to comment.

Koko was surprised to find a large red burn on his stomach. He went up close to Sumire in 'anger'. "Look at this," he pointed to the large red rash like spot on his stomach, "this is what happens when you throw cocoa, at Koko," he whined.

Sumire started blushing a bit, if Koko was actually serious and didn't have the indestructible face plastered on, he would've looked, gulp, sexy. "Get away from me!" she shouted. She was afraid that he read her mind already, but lucky for her, he was too busy fretting over his body and shirt.

He looked for another shirt and put it on; he borrowed Ruka's clothes and promised to return it later. The door knocked and when they opened it, they saw it was Tobita Yuu again! "What are you doing here?" Mochu asked. Lately, the prez has been going in and out of everywhere. What a busy guy.

"I forgot something," he said nervously. He scanned the room to find what he forgot.

Nonoko handed Yuu something, "Is this it?" she asked.

He smiled, "Yes, thank you!" He took the object and shoved it into his pocket.

Mochiage was curious, "What is that?"

Tobita pulled it out for everyone to see again. "Oh, I got it from Central Town, it's calling a calling bird. A type of wind instrument that has its four pipes shaped like four birds. Isn't it made with such craftsmanship?" he explained. Everyone awed at its beauty.

"Can I try it?" Mochiage asked. Tobita handed it to him with a delightful nod. It was best if he lightened the mood of the room some more. Mochiage played it to the best of his abilities. He didn't need to put his lips on the spout to make it sing, all he had to do was blow. It made wonderful music and at the end of the impromptu performance, everyone applauded.

_These people are amazing, like birds, they fly high and when their wings are broken, we all tend to them._

_Because of who I am, I'm being called by all my classmates, the beautiful sounds of friendship._

_**"...three French hens,  
two turtledoves,  
and a partridge in a pear tree."**_

**Typer's Note-  
**I really am cutting it close with these updates.  
Luckily for me, I already typed up most of the chapters in advance because all of a sudden I'm busy!  
Busy playing Disgaea (haha), studying Bible contests, church and school in general.  
Nevertheless I shall continue this lengthy promise, and maybe I'll keep on with it...next year that is.  
Oh well, sorry for the slightly boring update, enjoy nevertheless.  
And remember, reviewing is not an option, and you can't use 'I can't type English' as an excuse.  
Once again, THANK YOU! You rock for reading this far!


	5. December 9th

"12 Days of Christmas"

**Disclaimer: Didn't make the manga, song, but I did make the fanfic.**

December 9th  
Chemistry & Cooking

_**"On the fifth day of Christmas  
My true love gave to me  
Five golden rings..."**_

The two girls slept on each other's shoulders in the hospital room with a couple of other boys and the two patients. In secret, these two girls were actually awake and were planning something. "Nonoko," the cook whispered to the chemist, "ready?"

"Yup!" she whispered back. They both took off the blankets and placed them on the chair quietly. The two girls tiptoed out of the room after grabbing their coats, exited the room and closed the door. "Time to make our own portable Christmas magic Anna!" Nonoko declared.

Both of them went to Anna's kitchen first and cooked up some sugar cookies using REAL ingredients this time. Anna wiped off the sweat from her forehead, "These cookies look ready! Time to make some frosting in your lab!" They let the cookies cool on a rack and discussed their secret project in whispers. 'So, what flavors of frosting are we going to make?" she asked.

Nonoko thought about it for a moment. "I think, we should have pink strawberry, red cherry, blue blueberry, green apple, purple grape, yellow mango and orange orange."

"We should also include white chocolate and black dark chocolate for a more ecletic taste!" Anna suggested.

The chemist was excited, 'Yeah yeah! That's a really good idea Anna! I think anymore than that would be too much huh?"

"Let me make the basis of all the frostings right now. While I'm making them, you can go and start preparing the extra ingredients Nonoko. The sooner we finish this project, the less suspicious we will seem. I bet the whole class will be excited when we show them!"

"Alright then, I'll get mixing then! When the jewelry person comes, make sure there are _five_ rings," she told Anna carefully. Then she left to her lab and was mixing up a special ingredient for each type of frosting. In total, there were nine little pills that Nonoko had concocted and she ran back to Anna's kitchen to check on with the progress.

Anna jumped when someone opened the door on her, but it turned out to be Nonoko. "Welcome back! The jewelry person didn't arrive yet, but it seems like you finished the special touches?"

"Yep!" she replied. Nonoko took out a notepad and pen from her lab coat pocket and was prepared to write. She grabbed a pill and put it in the pink frosting, it dissolved in and Anna stirred it together with a special nonstick spoon. Then the chemist jotted some words into her notepad. "I'm going to make sure we know which ingredient we put it what frosting. In case we need the reference later on."

The cook wasn't very surprised by this organization, "That's a good idea as well,' she complimented. They did the same thing for the other eight frostings and when they finally finished mixing them up, a knock was heard. "I'll go see if it's the jewelry person." Anna went and opened the door slightly, she saw a boy holding out five golden rings. He dropped them into her hands and she put some money into his hands. "Thank you, these look beautiful,' she whispered. He gave a nod and left unsuspected. She closed the doors and turned happily towards Nonoko, "Look at them! They're so pretty and shiny and gold!" Nonoko nodded happily.

"Let's cook up another batch of sugar cookies, shall we?" Nonoko suggested.

Anna skipped to the counter, "That's the plan!" The duo dropped the five golden rings into the cookie dough and kneaded it in. Then they rolled it out, cut it into shapes and put in into the oven to cook. don't be surprised, these were large cookies, and it's size served a purpose, not yet known yet. Each cookie was about half a foot long, for maximum frosting. When the oven dinged, the cookies were ready. anna put on her mitts and carefully pulled out the hot bakery delights. "They smell good," she said in content. Nonoko helped out by taking a spatula and transferring the cookies to their cooling racks.

"Too bad we can't eat them," Nonoko said sadly. "But then again..." she started, "who are we going to give these too? We forgot to think of that."

Anna contemplated and then started counting the cookies they made. "We made a lot, considering the size of these cookies! There's about twenty of them. When do you want to initiate the plan?"

"Hum...how about this afternoon? I really can't wait any longer than that!"

"Me neither," the pink haired girl replied. "I'll go get them then, you can clean up some of the equipment."

"Alright, I'll organize the stuff and prep them too, hurry hurry Anna! I really can't wait to put this into action!"

"I'm hurrying!" Anna ran out the door and rushed to the hospital room, Sumire and Ruka were allowed to return to their daily duties, even though Sumire went on crutches. "You guys, you guys! Nonoko and I have something really cool for you guys to do! We thought you might want something delicious to snack on after all of the Christmas spirit decayed."

Mikan looked up, "Really? That sounds fun! Let's go you guys!" A large crowd of people followed Anna to the kitchen. On the way, they met Narumi and Misaki, they decided to tag along. The group also met up with a few middle schoolers; Nobara, Misaki and Tsubasa. Natsume happened to be holding Youichi and a few other teachers came along as well. By the time they reached the kitchen, it was a pretty bustling room.

Nonoko's eyes widened, "Wow, that's a lot of people you invited Anna! Almost all of the usuals are here!"

"Yeah, I know," Anna smiled nervously. 'Let's see who's here..." As she said their names she counted her fingers, "Natsume-kun, Mikan-chan, Ruka-pyon, Hotaru-chan, Inchou, Youichi, Kokoroyomi-kun, Mochu, Shouda-san, Narumi-sensei, Misaki-sensei, Ibaragi-senpai, Tsubasa-senpai, Misaki-senpai, Kitsuneme, Jinno-sensei, Serina-sensei and Fukutan-sensei. Phew, that's a lot!" She was panting by the time she finished counting all the people.

Both of them were a little worried now, with so many people here, it would be hard to keep track of who made what. "Wait," Nonoko started, "you counted eighteen people. That means, there's just enough for us to have a cookie too!" The chemist and cook cheered in their own little circle and stopped when they heard a loud coughing noise, they turned to it.

"So why are we here?" asked Natsume impatiently.

"To make cookies!" Anna and Nonoko exclaimed in unison.

Anna had to lay down the rules and pounded the table in front of her. It hurt a lot so she rubbed it while telling them the conditions, "You guys have to do it in an orderly fashion. We'll make three groups with six people in each group. You guys can grab any ONE sugar cookies and decorate it with up to two colors! Any more than two will get your sugar cookie a super special ingredient from ME." She raised up a batch of brown frosting in a piping bag to show everyone. "And, by the way, you DON'T want to know what's in this frosting...for sure, it's definitely not chocolate."

Nonoko showed them the frosting that was laid out orderly on the counters. "There are nine flavors you can choose from, you can put in only one type of frosting if you want, but don't used them all up because others may want to use it too. We strictly forbid you guys to share cookies as well!" she announced.

"How come?" asked Sumire warily, there was something fishy going on with this cookie business. She elbowed Koko and whispered into his ears, "Read their minds, find out what they're up to." Koko nodded, but he couldn't seem to get in their minds for some reason.

"I can't," he whispered back.

"Why not?" she asked angrily.

"They have some sort of alice blocker, anyways, I just can't read their minds. Sorry!" he apologized.

Anna and Nonoko exchanged looks. "Uhh...that's because during this season, people can get sick really easy, we don't want anyone to get sick! It would spread through this entire room, thus be dangerous!" they faked. Everyone else nodded, it made sense. The duo sighed in relief, apparently their bluff worked on this bunch. "So, let's make the groups!"

Nonoko looked around and randomly made groups, "Group one is...Natsume-kun, Mikan-chan, Youichi, Tsubasa-senpai, Kitsuneme and Fukutan-sensei. (If you forgot who he is, he's the substitute with the hair alice.)"

Natsume was happy with being with Youichi, but having Tsubasa and Mikan in the same group is going to be extremely annoying. All six of them stood around one table and the others waited patiently for their groups.

"Group two is...Hotaru-chan, Inchou, Mochu, Shouda-san, Narumi-sensei and Ibaragi-senpai!" Nonoko shouted nervously.

It was one of the most random groups ever made. 'Nough said.

Anna butted in, "That means, group three consists of Ruka-pyon, Kokoroyomi, the two Misaki's, Serina-sensei and Jin ji- I mean Jinno-sensei."

Half of this group were teachers it might also be one of the scariest groups, but we'll find that out later.

The first group to decorate was of course, group one. Nonoko examined what colors they picked out when they were done decorating their cookies. She wrote them down immediately. Anna told them they could eat their cookies when they were done. She also helped some people choose what frosting to choose when they were stuck with a dilemma. We're going to just say that everyone was soooo focused on their frosting that none of them talked, or had an interesting conversation. Even though, everyone is sure, that they did. That will come later as a bonus chapter on Christmas, be sure to read it then though.

Anna came close to Nonoko and asked her something, "Did you get all the information down?"

"Yup," Nonoko said proudly. "Here's my data." The purple haired girl showed the cook her notepad and the writing.

Nonoko's Organized List of Data!!!

Group One:  
Hyuuga Natsume blue&green  
Sakura Mikan orange&pink  
Hijiri Youichi black  
Andou Tsubasa blue  
Kitsuneme purple  
Fukutan purple&white  
Group Two:  
Imai Hotaru white&red  
Tobita Yuu green&orange  
Mochiage blue&black  
Shouda Sumire yellow&white  
Narumi white  
Ibaragi Nobara green  
Group Three:  
Nogi Ruka pink&black  
Kokoroyomi green  
Misaki pink&red  
Harada Misaki yellow  
Jin Jin blue&white  
Serina yellow

Anna's eyes were glued onto the colors. "Woaaah! This is going to become very interesting...I better lock the doors before the side effects start to show!" Nonoko urged her on and when Anna came back, they ate their sugar cookies.

Mikan came over to join them, while enjoying her own cookie with orange and pink frosting on it. "How come you two don't have frosting?" she asked innocently.

"Err..uhh..well...that's because.." Nonoko stuttered to find any possible reason that would make sense.

That's when Anna went in and said, "We kind of got sick of taste testing the frosting, so all we want to eat is the cookie now. You really can get too much of a good thing you know, Mikan-chan?"

"Oh! That makes complete sense!" Mikan exclaimed, "I guess you can get too much of a good thing. Speaking of which, these cookies are really yummy! Can I have the recipe?" she asked with her puppy dog eyes.

The two of them sweated a bit, "Sure...for the cookie right?"

"And the frosting, I love the taste of orange and strawberry together!"

"The frosting is a trade secret," Anna replied quickly, "Sorry Mikan-chan, but we can't give it out..." Obviously she was bluffing again, but it was Mikan, she couldn't tell the difference most of the time.

Something weird happened though, Mikan didn't respond the way that she probably should have responded. "But I want to knooooow! I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna know! Tell me tell me tell me!!! Or I'll scream!" she complained.

"Huh?" the whole room stared at her confusingly.

Nonoko sighed, "Oh right...orange. Mikan-chan, calm down please?"

"NEVER!" she screamed. Then Mikan started running around the room like a little kid and made random noises and sounds. As soon as she came by Natsume's presence, she stopped and stared at him. "Natsuchi?" she said sweetly.

Natsume gave her the look, "What the hell did you just cal-?" He paused and looked into her eyes. "What is it Mikan honey chan?" he asked politely with a pure smile on his face. Everyone in the room was in complete shock.

"Can I hug you Natsu-pyon because I love you sooo much?"

"No problem!"

Tsubasa came close to the two, he wanted to find out whether or not these two were sick or something. "Hey, uhh...Natsume? You okay?"

"I'm perfectly fine, why do you ask?"

"Tsubasa-senpaichi, I love you too! Hug me please!" the brunette demanded.

His eyes changed from concerned to bright and kind eyes. "Well, I can't say no now, can I?" He opened his arms so Mikan can jump in and give him a big old embrace, but Natsume just stepped in front of Tsubasa and gave her the hug instead.

"Forgive me Andou-san, but I can't let you hug her, she's mine," the fire-caster declared.

Kitsuneme broke into the conversation, "Why do you want _that_ girl? I am so obviously, clearly _better_ than that...that...childish monstrosity!"

The hair alice substitute teacher, Fukutan, also joined in, "No, I am greatest!" Then his voice softened, "I'm better than you..." but he said it so low that no one could hear him.

"You guys should behave yourself," a familiar voice rang out, "So childish all of a sudden, learn to mature. Maybe you'll get a deeper understanding of having good characteristics." Everyone turned to the voice, it was Youichi in his fourteen year old form.

Nonoko and Anna huddled around a corner, "Ahh! What do we do Nonoko?" the pink haired girl asked franticly.

Miss chemist thought about it hard, "Well, all of group one has gotten the side effects, how about the others?" The two of them looked behind them.

Hotaru was yelling at people, but withdrawing and sucking her thumb at the same time. Tobita was getting jealous over Mikan's attachment to Natsume and Tsubasa. He started pouting and throwing fits, just like Mikan at times. Mochiage tried to calm everyone down and gave encouraging words to the two pouting children. Sumire was waving her crutches around, but whenever Hotaru yelled at her, she put it down and looked nervously at people. Narumi on the other hand was just hanging around the corner, flinching everytime someone called his name or touched him. Nobara would get incredibly jealous when Natsume touched Mikan. Not only did she not like his fire alice, she dragged Mikan away from the group of boys.

Group three on the other hand, had only started their symptoms. Ruka would confess his love to every animal he has ever met and whenever he saw Natsume or Mikan, he would give them a giant confession of deep admiration and love. Whenever he said it, it had this tone which made it sound real and his voice deepened with a soothing sound that made him sound older. Koko would get mad because everyone had fun and his didn't. He wanted to join in, but no one would let him. Misaki-sensei tried to hit on Narumi, but Narumi would just meep and find another location. Then he would try to hit on Serina, but she would just jump around and scream random nonsense. Because they all ignored Misaki-sensei, he threw random fits of rage, that weren't so random. Along with Serina-sensei, Misaki H. would play patty cake with her and then play ring around the rosie, alice modified. Jinno-sensei would just tell Mikan, that he actually enjoyed her being in her class and that he was just to shy to admit it after his mistake.

Anna and Nonoko bonked their heads on the table, these people were driving them crazy. That was until, Natsume, Mikan, Tsubasa, Misaki H. and Sumire came up to them to ask them a question. "What's this?" they asked in unison, surprisingly. All five of them held up a gold ring for themselves.

The cook nudged Nonoko, "You tell them, I'm too tired..."

Nonoko sighed, "Those are gold rings, you can have them. Each ring has a color. In art, every color has a complimentary color. Depending on your color jewel ring, your complimentary color will be the person you are destined to fall in love with. Green and red are complimentary. Blue and orange are complimentary. Lastly, purple and yellow are complimentary."

Misaki H. fidgeted with her ring, "Ooh, but there are only five? How come, how come?" she asked rapidly.

Anna decided to pitch in, "The person who doesn't have a complimentary for now, will be guaranteed a destined partner. The complimentary color will be a hint, like a characteristic will be something of that color. It's confusing, but don't make us repeat it..."

Natsume and Mikan looked at their rings, Natsume's was blue and Mikan's was orange. They smiled at each other and Mikan forced him to give her a kiss on the lips. Since he was so kind apparently, he complied.

Tsubasa and Misaki H. glanced at their ring colors too, Tsubasa's was green and Misaki's was red. Misaki hopped around and gave him a big hug. He received it happily.

Permy looked at her ring by herself, it was purple. She sighed, "I wonder who my partner is? WHO IS IT? Sorry, I mean, who is it?" Her voice was timid at times, but then it changed to loud hyperness.

The chemist poked at the cook, "It's going to be a long day..."

"No really?" she replied wearily.

_I like experimenting and seeing how people react to another because that's what I like to call, chemistry!_

_The best part is when you cook up something really good and the results show quickly._

_**"...four calling birds,  
three French hens,  
two turtledoves,  
and a partridge in a pear tree."**_

**Typer's Note-  
**Anonymous Fish, angeldo6695 and animerules14 this is the chapter you guys waited for, kind of...  
Hope it was satisfactory, even though even before you reviewed I already finished this one.  
So sorry, the main characters are almost last D;  
Hopeth youeth likethed ithe? -- Hope you liked it?  
SO thank you for reviewing and please continue to do so because you have no choice in the matter.  
I congratulate all those who read this far and let's give a big freakin' round of virtual applause to...iimAdOrKabLe for actually reviewing for every chapter so far!  
Dun dun daaaah...please continue to read it if you liked it! Thanks again.  
**December 22nd Note -**  
Haha, I totally forgot to thank some other people who were an important part of this fanfiction!  
Thank you Thomas. Mimi and Austin for helping me choose the frosting colors xP !  
Wootzers, sorry for that haha.


	6. December 11th

"12 Days of Christmas"

**Disclaimer: Didn't make the song or manga. Only the idea for this fanfiction!**

December 11th  
Ghost Manipulation & Age Control

_**"On the sixth day of Christmas**_  
_**My true love gave to me**_  
_**Six geese a laying..."**_

"Oh dear me, these people are so childish sometimes," Hijiri Youichi commented. He sighed. He had turn officially four years old this year, but since he was in his fourteen year old form, he was a bit more mature than the others, in looks at least. He could talk a little bit, but it was still his four year old mind that was working. Why can he talk now? Well, we'd have to find that out later.

Anna and Nonoko called him over. He asked them what did they want and they whispered into his ears, "Youichi, can you watch over them with Ruka-pyon and Mochu?"

"By _them_, you mean...?" he asked.

"Everyone in this room besides us two," they clarified.

"Right then, how come me and the other two?" he asked again.

Nonoko sighed, "That's because you guys have black!" Youichi shook his head in confusion. "Err...here!" The purple haired girl ripped out a piece of paper from her notepad and shoved it in his hands. "Anna and I are going to make an antidote, in case the effects don't wear out fast enough. This is the list of all of the people who had which frosting. Each frosting has a different effect, so watch out for them!"

Anna also contributed, "After a while, you'll know what the colors are, it's easy. We trust in you Youichi!" Then the two of them quickly ran out of the door, shutting it as they left.

"Oh great," Youichi moaned, but then he stood up straight and decided to take responsibility. "They entrusted me with these hooligans and I will take care of them! Well, with the help of Ruka and baldie of course..." He called the two 'blacks' over and they huddled in discussion. He explained to them what Nonoko and Anna had told him and they looked at the piece of paper that Youichi was holding.

~The Key to the Frosting~

Pink Strawberry; Increased Emotion in Love, Openly Expressing  
Red Cherry; Increased Anger  
Blue Blueberry; Enhanced Kindness, Giving in to others  
Green Apple; Increased Jealousy in general (love, lifestyle, loneliness)  
Purple Grape; Egotism  
Yellow Mango; Increased Hyperness, or Randomness  
Orange Orange; Becomes Childish  
White [White] Chocolate; Increased Shyness, Timidness, "Emo"  
Black Dark Chocolate; Becomes Mature, More Adult-like

The three of them stood there crowding around the little paper in awe. Now they knew what 'black' means. Eventually, they took noted of the second piece of paper, it had all the frosting choices documented on it.

Nonoko's Organized List of Data!!!

Group One:  
Hyuuga Natsume blue&green  
Sakura Mikan orange&pink  
Hijiri Youichi black  
Andou Tsubasa blue  
Kitsuneme purple  
Fukutan purple&white  
Group Two:  
Imai Hotaru white&red  
Tobita Yuu green&orange  
Mochiage blue&black  
Shouda Sumire yellow&white  
Narumi white  
Ibaragi Nobara green  
Group Three:  
Nogi Ruka pink&black  
Kokoroyomi green  
Misaki pink&red  
Harada Misaki yellow  
Jin Jin blue&white  
Serina yellow

Mochu stuttered, "I-I had black and blue. So I'm actually kinder than I normally am!?"

Ruka sweated nervously, "That's m-means I really do love Mikan and N-Natsume? The animals I can understand, but..."

"Calm down you two, we have to take care of these guys. Fortunately, each of us are in different groups, that means, take care of your own group, it will be easier," Youichi reassured. They overlooked the people they had to watch. Not gonna be fun...for them at least. Youichi went over to his group, probably the craziest. As he was walking over, he heard some complaints coming from there already.

"NO! I want to be with Natsuichi AND Tsubaichi!" Mikan pouted childishly.

Natsume put his arm around Mikan's shoulders, "Yeah, she wants to be with me," he rephrased.

"Natsume, I don't think that's what she meant," Tsubasa tried again patiently.

"Kage, are you trying to tell me I'm mistaken? Although I could be wrong and may have misinterpreted it just a _tiny_ bit," Natsume replied. We can't really tell if Natsume is actually showing his blue side or if his green side had taken over when Mikan was involved, but we'll leave it up to the readers to decide. He held Mikan closer to his chest.

She sighed happily. "Yay! I'm not cold anymore!" she cried enthusiastically, "Now I wanna play in the snow!" she tugged at Natsume's shirt and gave him the puppy dog eyes, "Please?"

Here comes his blue side, "Sure," he smiled. For a moment, he stuck out his tongue, but then quickly apologized to Tsubasa at the same time.

Fukutan and Kitsuneme were arguing about who was better, their egotistic side was showing up. Youichi watched them and had only realized what Natsume and Mikan were about to do. He jumped off his seat and ran after them before they got out of the door. "Wait, Natsume!" Youichi shouted.

The fire caster turned around and looked at him, "What is it?" he asked politely.

"Y-You can't go out yet! Anna and Nonoko are preparing something else for you guys," Youichi attempted at persuasion.

Mikan started jumping up and down while holding Natsume's hand, "Really?! REAL ly? REAL ly!? SE ri OUS ly!? OH i CAN'T wait! CAN we STAY nat SU me, PRET ty PLEASE?" she begged.

He couldn't help but smile, "Well, if you insist." He let go of the door handle and went back down with the group. He avoided Tsubasa and Tsubasa respected that, since he was 'blue.'

"You guys honestly have mental issues and it's all thanks to the frosting," Youichi sighed. He suddenly had a flashback about Natsume and him a couple of years ago. A grin formed on his face. "He was a good guy..." Then is had just occur to him. He started thinking inside of his head. What happens when he gets to be Natsume's age in real life, then he can be an adult. So if that is true...then, when he becomes elderly, he'll be even more wrinkly! He could also fake his age, to get into places or get discounts from theme parks. Maybe even ride those roller coasters with height requirements. The pros and cons of having this alice! "Arrgh! The future is so mind boggling!" he shouted out randomly.

Everyone stares at him and he just gives a signal that everything is alright. Even though Natsume was a bit busy being jealous, he still had blue in him, so the fire caster came over by Youichi. Finally letting go of Mikan to another person. "Hey, Youichi, what's wrong? You seem down in the dumps."

"Nothing much," he started, "but thinking about the future..."

"Is that so?" he asked concernly.

"Yeah, well, I don't know what my future is going to be like. I'm usually hanging around with you guys, but when i get to your age, you all will graduate. I'll have to create my own band of friendship and well...it's going to be kind of difficult...weird you can say."

Natsume was kind of taken aback, surprised to hear this coming from 'black' Youichi, he decided to press on, "And?"

"Well, my future, what does it hold for me? Am I going to go on missions like you? Am I going to find someone to love too? Am I going to find friends as strong willed as your friends? What am I going to be like in ten years, is this alice going to determine my appearance, my intelligence? Or can I control that and change it as well. This world we live in, nothing is sure fire anymore. There's always a chance for change. No matter how small it seems, it's actually bigger than we think it is," Youichi concluded. He looked towards Natsume for help.

"That black frosting really did some damage to your brain. Why would you want to worry about something a trivial as that _now_?" He gave a promising look to Youichi. "What happens in the future happens, nothing more to it than that. If you want to find your own friends, go ahead, Youichi, this is for you to worry about when you actually get there. Everyone has their own opinion. Like you said, there is no sure fire answer. That's why we have the ultimate power, the power of choice. So, with that said, what do _you_ choose to do, Youichi?" Natsume waited for an answer.

Youichi gave another good deep thought to it. "I think, I'll just enjoy being with you guys for as long as I can, and then go from there. I'll find some of my answers on the way, it usually happens right? I mean...it's only been four years for me, I've got a long way to go before retirement," he laughed. The thought of retirement at his age seemed silly all of a sudden. "You're right Natsume, that frosting did do something to me. Like, knock some reality into my brain at an early age that might as well scar me for life."

"Congrats," Natsume replied simply.

"Ooh! Also, I just wanted to know, Natsume?"

"Yes?"

"Is Mikan included in your future?"

Natsume choked for a moment, but then regained his composure. "She's already in my present, I don't believe in a future until I experience it, it becomes my present."

"So it is..." Youichi looked over towards the hyper Mikan. Somehow, he could, but couldn't imagine the two of them together. The relationship seemed too weird to be true. Natsume lovey dovey? Mikan kissing up to Natsume? It was too awkward for someone of his age to comprehend it. "Hey, one last question, Natsume."

"Shoot."

"What did Mikan get you for your birthday?" he inquired eagerly.

"You do realize that there is a limit to how far my kindness goes?"

Youichi gave a disappointed moan, "It was worth a try."

As Natsume starting standing up, a bracelet with six egg shaped beads and six mini geese figurines fell out of his pocket. "Oh shi-"

"Heey, what is that?" Youichi sang in his sing song voice. He picked it up from the ground. "Could it be?"

"Give it back Youichi."

"I'm still four years old even if I am mature! This is Mikan's present right? That's cool..." He examined it carefully. Then he found a little orange and red mixed jewel right in the middle of it. Each egg and the jewel had a letter burned into it, N-A-T-S-U-M-E, it spelled out. The main band was metal, silver colored, on the inside he spotted some writing. Youichi tried to read it, but all he could make out was, You are a very dea-, when Natsume pulled it away from him. "Huh?"

"No more reading for you," he shoved it into his pocket again.

"Maybe _I_ should start worrying for you instead..." Youichi ended.

Nonoko and Anna finally came back with the antidote. It was in the form of juice. They gave certain juice to each person. They drank it without hesitation and were immediately cured. In the end, it turned out that they didn't remember anything that happened when thy were in their enhanced forms, which was good for Nonoko's and Anna's sake. Natsume, Mikan, Sumire, Tsubasa and Misaki had found a golden ring with a jewel embedded in it, but didn't know what it was about. That was the end of a tiring day.

_I'm young, no doubt about it, but what my future holds? Time to crack the egg and find out._

_**"...five golden rings,**_  
_**four calling birds,**_  
_**three French hens,**_  
_**two turtledoves,**_  
_**and a partridge in a pear tree."**_

**Typer's Note-  
**We're halfway through the song!  
I was very tired writing this chapter when I did, which I don't remember when I finished it anymore.  
Don't you want to see Youichi's classmates, eh eh? -nudges- No? Okay...sorry.  
Err thanks for reading to the SIXTH chapter, very special because any of my other stories stopped at five for now.  
Review if you can, constructive criticism and quotage would be nice as well ;] Thanks you!  
Now I have to go to school, haha.  
**Two Days Later -**  
OH MY GOODNESS!  
It didn't upload? No way, no way no way no way!!!  
Arrgh! I'm so sorry I didn't NOTICE Dx  
(pounds self on head) I are stupid...


	7. December 13th

"12 Days of Christmas"

**Disclaimer: Didn't make the song, manga, only the fanfiction.**

December 13th  
Shadow Manipulation & Doppelganger

_**"One the seventh day of Christmas**_  
_**My true love gave to me**_  
_**Seven swans a swimming..."**_

Somehow, there was trouble brewing in the middle school division. "Tsubasa! There's trouble brewing in the Middle School Division!" the third year junior high student with red hair cried out.

"Misaki, doesn't that sound a bit...familiar?" he replied.

"No it doesn't...Well, just come with me, we need your help," Misaki rushed. She took his arm and dragged him over to the school building. She led him to the room that the Special Ability class meets in. They could hear bickering coming from inside the room and he slowly opened the room to peer inside. Misaki stood with her arms crossed waiting for him to go inside.

"Why can't I get a refund on this video game on the eighth day that I decide to return it?" one kid shouted out.

Another person answered it, "That's because you have only seven days to return it, it says so on your receipt."

"Oooh that's right! I see it right here!" he pointed out.

"Like spam? Got rice?" a third child tried to challenge.

"Like ham. Has milk," he answered again.

"Damn, he's too good!"

This is when a wave of random questions crashed into the kid and overflowed the room that even Tsubasa was knocked out of the doorway and fell on his rear. He never saw this kid before, but he seemed to be satisfying everyone's questions with his answers. "Who is he Misaki? Is this guy that trouble you were talking about?" he asked curiously.

"Essentially," she answered simply.

"And he's a problem, how?"

Misaki thought about it, why did she call Tsubasa over again? She thought long and hard until she found her answer. "He's in our class now and he is getting into arguments with Nodachi! Since Nodachi travels, he sees a different history or future, but this guy doesn't like his answers and keeps changing them."

"So maybe that might be a little problematic..." Tsubasa figured. "What's his name?" he asked.

"Well, he's a well educated exchange student from Học viện Alice. His name is Tommy Nguyen," Misaki explained.

"This guy is Vietnamese? You mean...he is from the Vietnamese school of Alice? Though his first name is American too...so?" Tsubasa reasoned.

A boy with black hair came over and put his hand on Tsubasa's shoulder. "If you want an answer, then here it is, I transferred from Alice Academy to Học viện Alice, and now I'm an exchange student at Gakuen Alice. Nice to meet you...Andou Tsubasa and Harada Misaki. Would you like to know anything else about me?"

Misaki and Tsubasa jumped at his sight. "H-How did you know our names?" they both asked in sync.

"Nice question, I heard you guys talk to each other using them and recognized your names on the class list," he answered.

"O-Of course," Tsubasa stuttered. He sign languaged over to Misaki, asking her 'How the heck does his alice work?' Misaki replied with a shrug and they faced the Vietnamese boy once again. She elbowed Tsubasa, he needed to do something about the problem. "Well, yeah, I heard that you're having some troubles with the Special Ability Class teacher, Nodach- I mean Noda-sensei," he finally said.

"Perhaps a little. I understand that his alice is time tripping, but it kind of annoys me how people spend all this time studying about one thing, only to be found out that it is wrong. Also, it's hard to give clear evidence of it if you weren't an alice to understand it. It's difficult to explain," Tommy finished.

Misaki waved wildly to someone behind Tommy, "Hey Nodachi! Welcome back!" Everyone looked towards the general direction and saw their favorite teacher.

"Hey, what's up?" Noda asked with his carefree voice.

Tsubasa replied shortly after, "I've gotta go get Mikan, so just hang around with Misaki and the others until I get back. Later!"

Misaki failed to convince Tsubasa otherwise, "Err...darn," she snapped. Deciding it was futile, she headed back into the room with Tommy and Noda. The special ability class was murmuring with excitement and voices flooded the room more than usual. "Is it because of the arrival of the new kid?" the doppelganger thought to herself. She shrugged and took and seat next to one of her many friends in the class.

In the middle of their conversation, Megane (the spirit hopping guy with glasses I believe) came over and greeted her. "Hey, Misaki, we kind of placed a challenge with you as the prize. Do you mind?"

She stood up in shock, "What did you say!? What's this challenge?"

"Well," he paused, "you see, we were all asking the new kid a bunch of questions because of his alice. Which reminds me, he told us that the chicken came first. Finally, one of life's mysteries solved!"

"Megane!" Misaki shouted.

He stopped and got back on track, "Right then, umm...like I was saying before, then one person asked him how do you bend time. Surprisingly, he couldn't answer that particular question and we all gasped in amazement. It was funny, we did it in syncro, you should've seen it." Misaki gave him a glare before he could continue. "Haha... Sorry again. So then we made a challenge, if someone could answer that question, they would get you as their girlfriend (boy) or friend that is a girl (girl.)"

"Megane...." she twitched.

"Hey! I'm just relaying the message to you! Not like I made it up or anything," he argued.

"Whatever..." she sighed. Then her eyes sparkled a bit, "Did Noda-sensei answer yet? He's a time tripper, he could save me!" They looked over to Noda, who was ironically about to attempt an answer at this weird question.

One kid looked very eager, "So sensei, how _do_ you bend time?"

Another kid next to him looked interested as well. Surprisingly he was Tommy, waiting patiently for the teacher's answer, the answer that the alice of answers couldn't even answer. If that made sense at all... "I don't know," Noda answered simply. "I trip time, I don't bend it, that might be dangerous wouldn't you know?"

A third student shouted in complaint, "Come on sensei! You can tell us. Isn't their like this formula or special technique where you can bend time by like using some magnetic force or black hole or something?" Noda laughed, these kids read too much make believe stories, aka, TV.

Eventually, the whole class was asked the question, and no one had an answer that seemed to satisfy the majority's hunger. Misaki sighed a sigh of relief. That was until a certain someone noted something very true, "Tsubasa and Mikan haven't answered yet, so there is still a chance for them to win Misaki!" Misaki didn't like the sound of being someone's prize, but since it would either be her best friend or her favorite little kouhai, it seemed beneficial is either got the question right. Luck was in her hands until it hopped away when the same person noted one more thing, "If no one can get Misaki with this question, we might have to make up another question that will be easier to answer!"

"That idiot," she thought. The door opened and it was Tsubasa and Mikan walking in, greeting everyone at the same time.

Tommy immediately hurried over to them, followed by many other eager students. "You must be Sakura Mikan," he welcomed.

"I am. And you are?" Mikan asked curiously.

"He was the guy was telling you about Mikan. He has the alice of answers, an exchange student from Vietnam and his name is Tommy Nguyen," Tsubasa butted in.

"Nice to meet you!" she exclaimed. Mikan shook his hands vigorously and awed at his appearance.

He was a bit shooken up, but he regained control and got back to business. "Umm do you happen to have an answer to this question?" he asked. The two looked at him confused and wanted Tommy to continue. "How do you bend time? Mikan do you happen to have an answer?" He asked an awful lot of questions for someone who had the alice of answers. It's a complicated alice, don't ask, please.

The brown haired girl gave a good long thought to it. Then she shook her head, "Sorry, I don't have a clue." Then she looked towards Tsubasa.

"It's easy," he said bluntly. Everyone was all eyes, even Noda and Timmy, I mean Tommy. No surprise, how would someone declare bending time, _easy_? This was a sight to see and a bold statement to match. The whole room glued their eyes on Tsubasa as he walked over to a table and ripped out a piece of paper from his notebook. He scribbled something on the paper and put it up to show everyone. "All you have to do is **write** 'time' on a piece of paper and **bend** it." Over and over he bended the piece of paper and showcased it to everyone.

The room in complete silence. The idea was so simple and they thought up so many complicated theories. In the end, they were satisfied with this king of simple answer. Megane broke the silence, "That means Tsubasa gets Misaki as a _girlfriend_?"

"Say what?" Tsubasa and Misaki inquired at the same time. Mikan gasped. Her two favorite senpais, together?

Viet boy made things a little more edgier, "Kiss, kiss!" He stuck out his tongue a Tsubasa. The noise cheering for a kiss grew louder and louder.

Misaki gave up hope and nudged Tsubasa shyly, "Let's make it a quick peck okay? Just to calm these guys down..."

He found it kind of cute, but didn't note it as he usually would have done. Tsubasa was kind of thrilled, but he still didn't really know how Misaki felt about him after all this time. "Sure," he finally replied.

The two of them got close up next to each other, face to face. After the room had quited down, both of them swallowed hard, first kiss, here we go. Misaki was very hesitant and didn't budge an inch. So, Tsubasa took initiative and closed in for the kiss and held her shoulders with both of his arms. She was still as a rock as he finally reached the desired action. Then she closed her eyes and enjoyed it for a bit. It lasted for a few seconds before quickly ending. The room was flooded in cheering.

Misaki was the first to talk in their moment of awkwardness. "Does this mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Tsubasa was confused, "What do you mean?" He scratched his head and Misaki stepped on his foot. Shadow manipulator was hopping around on one foot in pain. "Oww! What was that for?"

"Who's the slow one now!" she yelled angrily. He ended up being chased all the way into a pond, where there happened to be seven of Hotaru's Swan machines that hovered and stuff. Misaki laughed at him in satisfaction. "You deserved that you idiot!"

He pouted, "Yeah whatever."

Mikan whispered something into Hotaru's ears, "And to think they had something going on for a second!"

_Shadows are the equivalent to mysteries, thus, I am full of them. That's why we just keep on swimming a long._

_Swans are elegant creatures, but you wouldn't happen to know that until you read stories about them. My point? Even the same kind of things are very much different from the original._

_**"...six geese a laying,**_  
_**five golden rings,**_  
_**four calling birds,**_  
_**three French hens,**_  
_**two turtledoves,**_  
_**and a partridge in a pear tree."**_

**Typer's Note -  
**Oww, huge stomachache, in the morning too...  
And so anyways, I've got a busy Saturday, so here's your promised update.  
Thanks for reading this far and by the way...  
(Puts up victory sign and upside down victory sign) VN Pride! Muahaha...  
Err anyways, review if you can! I need to go to the bathroom, thank you very much. xP  
December 22nd Note -  
Forgot to thank my friend Justin for one of the random questions he made up.  
So yeaaah. Thanks again!!**  
**


	8. December 15th

"The 12 Days of Christmas"

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song or manga, only the fanfiction.**

December 15th  
Insect Pheromone, Air Control and Curse

_**"One the eighth day of Christmas**_  
_**My true love gave to me**_  
_**Eight maids a milking..."**_

"Oh come on Hayate, it's not that bad to fall in love like a hopeless romantic. It's your first girl as well, all those other times you've been going after beautiful boys, she does look like a boy too I admit!" Amane Rui said cheerfully to his depressed friend. This is the one and only from the infamous Dangerous Ability Class.

Matsudaira Hayate only sighed and then fought back, "She isn't just _anyone_! She's Cool Blue Sky!"

"How so?" Rui asked.

"That's because she has the looks. She's cool. She's blue? And she hovers around in the sky. Yeah."

"Well, good luck with that then," Rui was already tired of the conversation and lazed around in his chair. Spinning around and occasionally hitting the wall. When he resumed his chair spinning adventures he almost ran into a certain somebody.

He had a scary look on his face and threathened Rui, "You do that again, I'll send my insects after you and your face."

A horrid look was morphed into Rui's expression, "No! Not the face, please, just not the face!"

"It seems you refer to you face as a completely different entity," Hayate sang. Rui shot a quick glare towards Hayate. "Oooh, you're so scary! Hajime! Save me with your insects!" he played around.

Hajime was getting annoyed by the second, "I'll send my insects after both of you if you don't shut your trap. I'm leaving this school in one more year and if I have to, I'll just have to feed my friends here something before graduation..." He was signaling his bees for attack. Just waiting while they hover to the right hand side of him.

That was until Persona walked in. They all stood there surprised by his appearance. Ever since his encounter with Mikan, they thought that Persona had long died. In his stupidity Hayate asked a very insulting question, "Persona...you're alive?"

"Nooooooooo kidding!" Rui quickly anticipated. He ran over to Persona and examined him while asking him some other questions, "How did your curse go away? We haven't seen you in months." The bandaged man only kept walking on his way ignored the three boys in their antics. "Persona! Wait, where are you going?" he tried again.

"I will proceed to celebrate the holidays..." he replied in a low voice.

"No way..." Hayate in total awe. Suddenly he perked up and jumped up in excitement, "Does that mean we get to go to the Christmas Ball!? No missions!?" He waited eagerly for a response. He got a surprising thumbs up from Persona and Hayate's jubilation started again. "WOO HOO! NO MORE HANAHIME'S DEN!"

Hajime however, was very serious and his stern expression did not change. Instead of joining Wind Sickle in his joyous occasion, he insulted it. "You fool, I don't care if Persona had a change in heart or not, the fact of the matter, if students see us at the Christmas Ball, they'll probably look at us like we're terrorists. Even if we wear masks, if there's ever a slight chance that our identity is revealed, we'll be shunned out even more than we isolated ourselves. Then again, do whatever you like, not like it matters to you."

Hayate slumped again and Rui comforted him, somewhat. "Don't worry Hayate, you'll find some other boy to love one day."

"What? Don't put me on the same level as you. I'm not like you, at least, not anymore. She's a girl and I really admire her. I wanna meet her...and I never will if I stay in this basement thing. That would be the best Christmas present," he wished.

Bug boy finally gave in, "You know, I never said you couldn't go to the Christmas Ball, I was listing all the cons and none of the pros, you do want you want Wind Sickle."

"YES! I'm gonna to go to the great hall and help out! That way I can get my reputation up! Muahaha!" Hayate declared. Suddenly, he pointed towards bug boy, "I'll show you that even the Dangeroud Class can get along with all of the other students."

Rui on chuckled, "Didn't fire caster and ice queen do that already?"

"Time for the wind sickle to accomplish this task now! Ironic how they're all elements huh?"

"If you believe in that kind of stuff Hayate, if you believe in that stuff..." Rui sat back on his chair and crossed his legs. He then shooed Hayate away. Hayate ran like the wind, and he could, and out the Hanahimeden he went.

When he arrived in the great hall, no one noticed him at first and he stepped into the massive room. He used to see it when he was little, but after he got transferred to the dangerous class, he was shunned from his classmates. He was 16 and had the high school division uniform. Hayate scanned the room for 'Cool Blue Sky', but found no sign of her yet. Someone ran up to him instead, "Wind sickle? What are you doing here?"

It was Nobara. A bit surprised by her appearance he answered, "Hey Nobara, can I ask a favor out of you? Don't call me wind sickle, call me Hayate. Also, do you know where Cool Blue Sky is?"

She had agreed to the first part, but she was confused about the second. "Who's Cool Blue Sky?"

"Sorry, I mean...okay, maybe I don't know her real name," he finally admitted. Nobara laughed at his innocence. "Which reminds me, when's the last time you laughed like this?" Most of the time he would see her on missions and the like, but she always had a personality change.

"Oh, I don't really know myself. Are you going to help?" she insisted.

"Haha, are you kidding me?" Nobara was a little downcast. "That's pretty much why I'm here!" Her face changed for the better. "What can I do?"

Nobara looked around the hall to see if anyone needed help. "Hmm...maybe you could be useful on the...de-no, co-no." She argued with herself for a little while and finally came to decision. "Hayate-san, which team would you like to be on? The decorating team or cooking team?"

"I think I'll go with the decorating team," he resolved at last. Nobara approved of his decision and pointed him over to where the majority of the decorating crew was. He walked over to that general direction and picked a random person to ask a question. "Hey, umm...I'm on the decorating crew, what can I do to help out?"

The random person happened to be Tobita, the nicest person you could ask. "Oh, what's your alice...? What is your name by the way?"

"Air control alice, the name's Hayate," air boy answered.

"You can help put up the decorations that are higher up in this building! Go ask the people over there what they need help with and they will tell you what to do. For now, I'm a busy person, so I'm sorry if I seem like I'm rushing you!" Inchou ran off to attend to the needs of other students who needed him.

Hayate waved farewell to the fleeting class prez. Once he got to where Tobita pointed out, he asked another person a question. "Uhh...the blonde kid with glasses told me to come here and help. I've got an air alice so...I'm willing to help!" He pointed at himself multiple times while saying this.

With Hayate still pointing at himself insistently. The girl turned around to face him. "Alright then," she pointed at the box of Christmas lights, "go hang these," and then she pointed towards the top of the wall, "up there." It was Misaki.

Air boy had a big fat grin on his face, "Easy." He commanded the air and grabbed the box of lights and hung them up one by one. The nails were still up there so it was fairly simple once he got up to height. In about thirty minutes, he finished putting up the box of lights and came down slowly. Hayate jumped down from his invisible forklift and wiped off his hands. "Done," he said simply, but proudly.

Misaki examined his work, "Nicely done. Wow! All of a sudden this reminds me, have we met before?"

Hayate suddenly remembered what Hajime had said earlier, _'...if students see us at the Christmas Ball, they'll probably look at us like we're terrorists. Even if we wear masks, if there's ever a slight chance that our identity is revealed, we'll be shunned out even more than we isolated ourselves.' _He snapped out of itand answered the doppelganger, "I don't think so. I'm in the high school division so..."

"Oh_,_ that would make sense. I'm in the middle school division still, so I'll see you next year?"

"Yeah, sure, maybe. It's still a pretty big school, so I kind of doubt it and everyone is so weird in the high school division, I don't know what to say really."

"So I've heard. Anyways, that was pretty much the only thing we needed to do, put up those lights. Thanks a lot! I'm glad you joined the decorating team! With that said, do you need anything?" the doppelganger asked.

There was only one thing Hayate really wanted to know. What is Cool Blue Sky's true identity and where she was. "I know this sounds funny, but do you know Cool Blue Sky? If you do, do you know anyone who looks like that person?"

"I honestly don't know anyone called Cool Blue Sky. Sorry," she apologized.

"Don't worry," he sighed, "I've been getting the same response the whole day. Wait, I don't think I've asked that many times today."

All of a sudden, Rui had bursted into the room panting hard. "Rui!" Hayate exclaimed.

"I know you! You're the person who put a curse on Tsubasa!" Misaki recognized.

Rui was trying to catch his breath and looked up to see the petrified girl. "And you are?"

"Harada Misaki, his best friend," she declared.

"Oh, you're Tsubasa's girlfriend, I remember you. You were always hanging out with him," Rui finally noted. Hayate kicked him in the shin and resumed with the emergency topic. "Anyways, Hayate, there's someone at the front gate who wants you. It's a middle aged women, do you want to see her? She keeps calling out your name like a lunatic! Although the guards are holding her down. If you don't come quick the teachers will subdue her."

Air boy was curious of course to see who this person was and immediately agreed, "You had me with your first sentence, let's go!" Ignoring Misaki, the two of them ran to the gate. Hayate used his air alice to make him faster and when they arrived, they were amazed at what they heard. They saw Hajime about to use his bug alice on her, but he paused and waited for her to finish whatever she was talking about, more like screaming.

"Give me back my son! I've waited too long for him and I need to see him _now_! You took him away from me, you bastards, I want him back! I've already waited since you took him away from me thirteen years ago, I can't wait for another Christmas. So give Hayate back me!" she begged and begged again. Even when she couldn't yell anymore, she was an emotional wreck. Tears overflowing from her face and her hands red from the frost and holding the metal bars so tightly. She sobbed on the ground as the guards were about to arrest her for disturbing the peace.

Hajime gave one last look to Hayate, whom he already noticed from the start. Just as if telling him, 'What are you going to do about this?'

"Hayate...are you going to give you mother one glance of you or let her suffer for about another 4 years?" Rui asked solemnly.

Hayate was so unsure. He had forgotten about relatives in his past thirteen years and never gave them another thought after the first couple of years in Alice Academy. He looked down at the ground and saw them taking his mother away. In an instinct Hayate dashed off in a burst of wind andlanded hard into the old snow. The guards and her were temporarily distracted and stared at him. "Mom, it's me, Hayate," he grinned. There was a new bruise of his face and his clothes were all wet, but he managed to still smile.

The guard loosened their grips for a split seconds and she freed herself of them. Immediately, the mother came close to bars and held them tighter. "Hayate...Hayate!" she shouted louder. Her old tears were dried up and tears of joy began pouring down her face.

He came up to his mother and held her cold hands. "Can you wait another four years?"

His mother brushed her hand over his cheek. Still amazed by how much her son had grown over the last thirteen years. "I d-don't know, but I'll keep on living until that day, I'll try very hard," she reassured.

"Alright, I'll believe you..."

Within moments, the two were separated from each other and gave one another their last farewells for a while. The women was escorted back home. Hayate, slightly disappointed by the turn of events walked back to the great hall alongside Rui.

Hayate sighed and rubbed his hands together, "I had so many things I wanted to ask her."

"I bet she wanted to ask you loads of questions as well," Hajime joined. He walked alongside the air boy and curse guy.

Randomly, a swan scooter zoomed by them with a blonde boy chasing futilelessly after ther dark short haired girl. "This is _not_ funny Imai-san!"

"Ha ha. Then why am I laughing?" Hotaru remarked wittingly.

Hayate's CBS (Cool Blue Sky) senses were activating. "It's her!" he pointed out, breaking the mournful silence. "Cool Blue Sky!" he shouted while chasing her alongside Ruka.

"Who are you?" she asked harshly seeing that there's another boy joining the chase. But there was no time for answers as she almost crashed into several girls in the cooking team. The girls shrieked and headed for cover on the ground.

Rui was clearly unimpressed, "Girls in maid outfits in the winter? Not sexy at all..."

Hajime picked up the spilt bottles of milk. "All that hard work for some milk slushies. That's really too bad." A small group of flies went to inspect the damage, but decided it was best to stay away from the frozen milk.

Ruka had been blockaded by the girls, but Hayate used his air alice instead and kept chasing after Hotaru. "Do you like sushi!?" he shouted randomly, trying to ask the question again from last time. It was a long chase before they gave up…

_Buzz. (Zap.) Aww…_

_With some hard work and determination, I think people will be able to breathe me in as well one day._

_Honestly, I should've been in this chapter more!_

"…_**seven swans a swimming,  
Six geese a laying,****  
Five golden rings,****  
Four calling birds,****  
Three French hens,****  
Two turtledoves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree."**_

**Typer's Note -  
**It's raining! Good thing and bad thing.  
Bad thing, I can't do the things I need to do before Winter Break.  
Good thing, yay for plants and Mother Earth for natural water!  
Ah well...Hope you enjoyed the chapter, thanks for reading it this far.  
And of course, REVIEW. It's a must. That'll be my Christmas/Birthday present thanks you very much.


	9. December 17th

"The 12 Days of Christmas"

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song or manga, only the fanfiction. I don't know how, but it could happen. This chapter may cause nightmares or strange dreams and thoughts. So beware when reading this particular chapter. Otherwise, enjoy!**

December 17th  
Instant Teleportation, Intuition, Wish/Prayer, Healing, and Transferring the Feelings of Pain

_**"On the ninth day of Christmas  
My true love gave to me  
Nine ladies dancing..."**_

A young adult is healing the wounds of a teenager who just got out of a fight with another classmate. Another young adult is praying for the wounded's safety and they finish their business. "Shuuichi, we're done here, let's go," said the male with dark hair and glasses. He stood up and started walking away.

"Subaru, have you decided yet?" Shuuichi asked while following him.

He did not bother to look back, but instead he answered, "I still don't know yet." Sakurano Shuuichi and Imai Subaru were both nineteen years old and were very close to graduating overall. "I honestly don't know whether or not I want to go down the path that Azumi Yuka wanted us to go down. To stay at this school and help the children with alices, really, that's a life changing decision. What have you decided?"

"I think I shall go with whatever decision you choose," he smiled. Although, Subaru wasn't exactly flattered either.

They kept walking along and stopped by the great hall to check out how the decorations were going. This year, Gakuen Alice was going over the top. Garlands on the trees, on the walls and everywhere. As well as Christmas lights in different colors, streamers, party decorations and the like. The whole hall was incredibly busy, almost uncomprehendable. The two of them noticed some people that they did not expect to help. A few people especially caught Shuuichi's attention. "Subaru, aren't those people of there part of the dangerous class?"

"They are, why are they helping?" Subaru remarked. The people they were talking about was Hayate, Rui and Nobara. Hajime was doing missions for Persona at this time. Before Subaru could get his answer he saw another person, the last person he wanted to see. Before he could get away, it was too late.

The girl came up to him with a sweet, yet devilish smile, "Hello older brother."

He twitched for a moment and replied stiffly, "Hello younger sister..."

"Pray tell, mind telling me why your presence here is necessary?" she asked in her sisterly voice, just to annoy her brother. She knew his weaknesses even though they met for just a bit less than two years.

Subaru's body, seemingly shivering decided to fight back with fire, "Nothing of course, I came to see how progress was going. As well as to make sure no one is hurt from any malfunctions. Well, I mean accidents."

"I believe no is hurt my dear loving brother."

He scanned the hall. "Supposedly."

Before she could talk again, Miss pigtails came running after her. "Hotaru, Hotaru! The decorating team needs you, hurry up!" She dragged Hotaru over, but paused to turn around, "Oh, and hello Hotaru's older brother and Sakurano-san! I must be going now." Slightly annoyed, Hotaru used her invention, the baka gun, and shot the brown haired girl with it. "Oww! What was that for?"

Shuuichi laughed at the girls' antics. "Mikan is so adorable, I like that kid."

The light airy atmosphere died so suddenly, no one saw it coming. It was horrible, a terrible scream coming from outside somewhere. The result, no one saw coming. The pure snow had turned bloody within minutes. The girl kept screaming on top of her lungs, her eyes dark, filled with fear and tears streaming down her pale face. Her whole body was shivering from fright and she ran into the building horrified by the turn of events. It rendered her speechless. Shuuichi came to her and tried to comfort her. Trying to get her to him what had happened. "Now now, everything going to be alright, what happened to make you be like this?"

Her voice was trembling, "H-he's d-d-d-dead. He-e c-committed su-suicide..." She sat on the floor curled up in a ball with Shuuichi trying to comfort her.

Shuuichi was taken a back for a moment, but he asked her another question, "And this body is supposedly where? Can you tell us?" She only pointed in a general direction. It was obvious that she did not want to see the body again. "Well, can you lead us until we can get there on our own?" The girl was hesistant, but finally nodded her head and held her comforter tightly. Subaru followed the two of them.

"We will confirm this and then report it to the teachers. The rest of you will stay here and resume working. Understand?" Subaru ordered. Everyone did as they were told and the three of them went off to where to assumed person was.

After a several minutes, the girl held back and her voice was still trembling, "Y-you turn right from here and it will be obvious where the body is. C-can I go some-somewhere else now?"

"Thank you for your help, but I shall need to ask you one more favor. Please go get some teachers and alert them of the situation. As well as tell them where to go. I don't think they'll need help with directions and such," Shuuichi asked.

"O-okay then." She ran off to get some teachers.

"Let's go see the damage Subaru." When they turned right, they saw a large dead tree and saw the boy hanging from it. Dead. His neck was in a noose and it seemed like a typical way to commit suicide.

"This is something I _can't_ heal," Subaru remarked, but his eyes slightly widened when he saw closely who it was. "Shuuichi, it's..."

"This person is the boy we helped from being bullying just a while ago," Shuuichi completed.

"How can he do this so quickly?" They were thinking about it until they heard the teachers coming by.

"So its true..." one of them remarked.

Another one was filled with shock, "How unfortunate."

A third teacher finally said, "We'll take care of this you two. Thank you for watching over the body, although that would be disturbing."

"We will dismiss ourselves then," Shuuichi smiled. The two of them left the scene filled with questions and a bit of guilt as well. "It was only a week until the Christmas Ball, what could have cause this to happen?"

"No more questions, we need more answers," Subaru said coldly.

Shuuichi answered back, "Then we shall find out how to solve them. Let us consult Hayami because he must know something about this." On the way to Hayami's room, Subaru was spacing out. "What's the matter?" he asked his dear friend.

"Do you think maybe the Anti Alice Organization is behind these suicides?"

"If they were, then we have another word for that, it's called, _murder_."

Subaru gave him a look, "You'd think I know that by now." Mister instant teleportation only gave him a mischievous grin. "You're becoming more like my sister everyday. Maybe you're actually my older brother, who knows. Oh wait, the thought is too disturbing, let's rewind a little bit." They arrived at Hayami's door and opened it.

"I was sort of expecting you two when I heard you were the ones who stayed with the body. What do you need? Some Sherlock Holmes and Doctor Wattson adventures?" Hayami greeted. "I'm a bit busy with these breaking news so I'll tell you what you need, but I won't really give you my full attention. That alright?"

Shuuichi and Subaru took a seat that they could find and carefully clear off. The room was filled with papers everywhere. The healer only replied, "No problem at all." By the time they got seated he had finally popped the question. "What can you tell us that relates to the recent suicide case?"

"Of course you would ask that _detective_. Ametsuchi Ronko is the name and biology is his game, or alice at least. So you can expect to find him in the technology class. Same as your sister I believe?" Subaru gave an annoying look. "He was actually going to be graduating from Gakuen Alice this year, but since he died, well, you know. Ah, something recent just happened as well. About last week, a missing female student from the middle school division, Hoteishiki Suri's body was found hanging from a tree in the Northern forests. Mister Bear had found the body and immediately reported it because the animals were quite disturbed by it. Ironic enough, if you hadn't noticed, the rope that they used were Christmas lights. She was reported to have had committed suicide as well. For it was rumored that she was mentally overworked and was tired." Hayami paused for a moment to look for some papers and catch his breath.

"This is very interesting so far, however you get this information, I somewhat have the feeling that I should not know," Shuuichi complimented, somehow.

Hayami laughed at the remark, "Thanks for your respect of my secretiveness. Although, if you think that alone is interesting. Suri was going to graduate middle school this year as well. Whether or not that's a coincidence, and the fact that she is also in the technology class because of her exquisite solving alice, is up to you to decide. On another note, there's a little musical for the graduates of the elementary division, you might want to go see it. It's today in fact."

Ignoring that fact, Shuuichi turned to Subaru, "I think, we should probably find whoever is planning to kill themselves next and put a stop to this. There have been two eerily similar events, I don't think this person is going to stop there. If I'm right, the next victim will be someone who will graduate from the elementary division and next week it will happen."

Subaru argued with him, "You said yourself that these were suicides. If these are suicides then let them be, there's no changing their minds. It's not simple trying to make them think of life well when they've been cooped up in an academy forced away from their families."

"You, were also the one who hinted that there was a perpetrator involved, why don't you go with your idea?"

"That's because we don't need to be involved with this. That's what the faculty members and police are for."

"Have you ever gave into consideration that your _sister _may be the next victim? She's in the technology class. She's going to graduate from the elementary school division. Somehow those other two people got Christmas lights, how? Mostly because they were on the decorating team, your sister is on the decoration team. Those two were geniuses when using their alice. Both of them were three stars, Hotaru-chan is three star ranked!"

"Most of those are irrelevant. You're just trying to make up more reasons about why they are connected togeth--" Subaru was cut off before he could finish.

Shuuichi stopped him and spoke seriously, "What would you do, Subaru, if your sister came up to you one day and said that she wanted to die?"

The healer's breath stopped momentarily. Then replied calmly, "That would _never_ happen."

He gave up, "Alright then, you win. We won't go farther into this case anymore." He flashed a couple of tickets into the air, "Want to go see your loving sister's musical?" he teased.

Sighing, Subaru gave in as well, "Might as well..."

Both of them arrived at the academy's theater room. Unfortunately for Imai Subaru, the two of them had front row seats. Here's how the play went. (Note: anything in parenthesis are comments from Subaru or Shuuichi. Guess who said what!)

**Kokoroyomi (Narrator):** Since begins the adventure of the daring princess, you heard right, princess, on her journey to find a prince to marry. Someone whom she'll love and be with for the rest of her life. But mostly she didn't want to get married to the rich snobby dude that she was engaged to. On with the story! Princess Nullification was off to search for prince!

**Mikan (Princess Nullification):** I shall dramatically enter the stage and show my audience the woe that has fallen upon me as I mourn over the previous prince that I loved! Sob sob sob. Oh Shadow Prince, how I miss you! I miss you a lot you know? But you died so mysteriously, why, why did it happen? Who was the evil being who hath killedeth youeth!? I shall bring upon justice! (By adding -eth to the end of the word doesn't make it any more Shakespearean than it already wasn't.)

**Natsume (Fire Prince):** Walking in secretly, I scare the heck out of Princess Nullification by interrupting her moment of vengeance by boldly declaring something unexpected like...You're wearing rabbit panties today!

**Mikan:** Princess Nullification stomps over angrily and attacks Fire Prince viciously so that he dies forever!

**Natsume:** Kicks off princess. Uhh...anyways...I killed the Shadow Prince because he was a nuisance to life in general. Mua ha ha?

**Mikan:** Draw swords Fire Prince, my revenge will be on you! Ahhh! She charges toward the prince, flinging around a sword. To think that I was going to be engaged to a cruel murderer like you. You're a big meany head...eth! (How cute! Although, this is getting away from the intended story.)

**Natsume:** Prince knocks out sword from hand using fire alice and puts finger on her forehead to prevent her from doing anything.

**Hotaru (Princess Inventor): **Shoots baka gun two billion times at the prince and princess. Run away Princess Nullification, find your beloved!

**Mikan:** I would if you would just STOP shooting me too! I run away and go five feet across the stage to find that I have lost sight of the Fire Prince and Princess Inventor. I see in front of me a maide- I mean lovely prince stuck helplessly in a tower.

**Ruka (Prince{ss} Aniphilia):** Why do I have to say this? Oh, it's my turn already? Ha ha... I need help! Help me!

**Mikan:** No kidding? It is whom I think it is! Princess Aniphilia! (That's a very girly name, even for poor Ruka-san.)

**Ruka:** No...wait...You misunderstand. It's Prince Aniphilia...

**Mikan:** I shall come to save you Princess Aniphilia! Stay there! She looked at the massive height of the tower. A whole FIVE feet off the ground. She figured that the climb was too high and she would not risk the chance of getting herself hurt in the process. I'm sorry Princess Aniphilia, but the challenge is too great for me to comprehend.

**Ruka:** Oh bother...really? Five feet is too much to ask...wait, hey! It's PRINCE Aniphilia! Stop adding the two s's after it! (He's in denial.)

**Mikan:** Though I must say. If the princess has the alice of Animal Pheromone, why does she not use it?

**Ruka:** I am NOT a girl! Stop ignoring whatever I say! Princess jumps off the tower to tumble down dramatically. Jeez, what is WRONG with this script? Even _I'm_ saying it! I give up...

**Mikan: **Runs over to the princess's aid. You are indeed a boy! I did not notice. Would you like to come with me to my castle and dance with me?

**Ruka:** Thank you for acknowledging my true gender. I will dance with you, but how shall with get out of this forest.

**Mikan:** Easy! The princess whistles loudly and three people come out from the bushes. Mister Lion, Mister Tin Can and Mister Scarecrow!

**Mr. Bear (Mister Lion):** ...-punches Mikan in the stomach-

**Mikan:** Guh! Cries in agony...

**Takahashi (Mister Tin Can; she's the robot maid for a refresher):** I want a heart! (Haven't seen her in a while, fortunately.)

**Piyo (Mister Scarecrow):** Piiiiii! -heart- (I do wonder how they got the bird IN the building, but honestly, this is a big theater.)

**Mikan:** Come on Prince Aniphilia! We have to be Dorothys now!

**Ruka:** Go figure.. Trying to resist Piyo. So hard!.

**Mikan and Ruka:** I want to go home, I want to home. Taps ruby high heels three times.

**Ruka:** WAIT! WHERE'D THESE HIGH HEELS COME FROM? Ooh, they're glittery! (This proves it...)

**Mochiage backstage:** He he he.

**Mikan:** We are at the ball! Oh dear prince, can you offer me a dance?

**Ruka:** Gladly.

**Kokoyomi:** Eight other princesses danced around them. Whom included: Princess Chemistry, Chef Princess, Princess Inventor, Miss Cat Dog Princess, and four others whom you guys don't personally know. Princess Nullification and Prince Aniphilia dance together beautifully in the middle of the room. While the Fire Prince is being lonely in the corner.

**Tobita (Illusion Prince):** Fire Prince, what woes you?

**Natsume:** I'm tired.

**Tobita:** Of what?

**Natsume:** This food is disgusting I swear. This isn't a cucumber, it's an eggplant. Who eats eggplants? (I personally like eggplants.)

**Tobita:** Is that so?

**Natsume:** Looks at watch. I have to go take away Bunny Pants away from Ruka now. Damn script. Uhh, let go of her Princess Aniphilia! I'm taking her as my wife. Whisper whisper, hint hint.

**Ruka:** I am no match! Princess Nullification, I have noticed that your heart belongs with the Fire Prince. Go with him!

**Mikan:** Princess Aniphilia, I am not that kind of person unfortunately, so Fire Prince is my best bet for the survival of my kingdom. I hope you find love elsewhere! Fire Prince let's get married!

**Natsume:** About that...

**Mikan:** Oh my goodness! You killed the wedding planner too? How dare you! Vengeance will take place! (What the...?)

**Kokoroyomi:** Uhh...That's the end. The two got married and live happily ever after. Thanks for watching!

Everyone in the audience applauded them and stood up to get out of the theater. "That was the most random play I've ever seen," Subaru commented.

"Filled with tragedy no doubt," Shuuichi smiled.

Subaru sighed, "Where was the musical in that?"

"Older brother!" Hotaru cried out, "I need to talk to you privately."

"Strange...what are you up to now?" he asked suspiciously. Thinking that this there is someone wrong going on with this conversation.

"Nothing, just come." On the other hand, Shuuichi was suspicious and fearing for the worst.

Subaru saw that she led him to a secret place. "What do you need?"

Hotaru acted strangely and hesitated. "I feel like dying."

"What?"

_I could instantly teleport anywhere I want, but then I'd have to wait for Subaru to catch up. Friendship is such a big part in life isn't it?_

_Life gives you strange companions, make sure you steer clear away from them. Especially the ones related to you. Besides that, life is not something to play around with._  
**  
**_**"...eight maids a milking,  
seven swans a swimming,  
six geese a laying,  
five golden rings,  
four calling birds,  
three French hens,  
two turtledoves,  
and a partridge in a pear tree."**_

**Typer's Note -  
**Oh wow! It's raining hard in California. That's somewhat horrible around this time D:  
Well, enough brooding over that. Hope you somewhat enjoyed that.  
Review and stuff and thanks for reading this far. Even though my writing isn't the best out there.  
NOW...THE RANDOM STUFF BELOW...Read it ;D

1. (By adding -eth to the end of the word doesn't make it any more Shakespearean than it already wasn't.)  
**Subaru**! No duh :P  
2. (How cute! Although, this is getting away from the intended story.)  
**Shuuichi**. No kidding ;D  
3. (That's a very girly name, even for poor Ruka-san.)  
**Shuuichi**! Poor Ruka D;  
4. (He's in denial.)  
**Shuuichi**! Oh wow xD  
5. (Haven't seen her in a while, fortunately.)  
**Either one** could say this, maybe both of them did.  
6. (I do wonder how they got the bird IN the building, but honestly, this is a big theater.)  
**Subaru** =o Oohzies  
7. (This proves it...)  
**Shuuichi**. Ah dear...What is he thinking?  
8. (I personally like eggplants.)  
**Subaru**? I dunno, does he eat eggplants?  
9. (What the...?)  
**Subaru**. Very violent story...


	10. December 19th

"The 12 Days of Christmas"

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song or manga, only the fanfiction.  
**

December 19th  
Human Inclination Pheromone, Plant Manipulation and Clairvoyance.

_**"On the tenth day of Christmas  
My true love gave to me  
Ten lords a leaping..."**_

"How's the case going?" asked the plant manipulator. He had rushed over from his greenhouse to learn about a couple of unfortunate deaths.

The blonde man with shoulder length hair looked up to see his fellow staff member, "Misaki, the suicide incidents. They seem too planned for it to be a coincidence, the resemblance is striking and I'm afraid we're not going to have only two victims. We just might have another one soon."

"Narumi, you can't be thinking that the next victim just might be..."

Narumi's sad voice was apparent, "Just might be from the elementary division, about to graduate, a genius three star and is in the technology class. Who else do you think it is? Do you know any others?"

A woman with a blonde ponytail came in and sat down next to her crystal ball. She rubbed the crystal with a cloth to clean it and then began using her clairvoyance alice with it. "Narumi, you should calm down. If any of the students saw you like this, it would cause a problem," she warned. "We all know that you are worried, but it didn't happen yet, so we don't happen to know if anything will happen to Imai-san."

"Serina, she's the next victim! I just know it, I don't care what you say, but Hotaru will kill herself because of someone's alice!" Narumi argued.

Serina stood up in objection, "Do you have any idea what you are talking about? I have never heard about any alice that could make children want to commit suicide. Never, have we had any documentation in this whole entire academy of anyone with an alice like that or experiencing it."

Misaki broke into their argument and separated the two of them. "Relax you two. How about we have a secret agent in each class to watch over Hotaru. That way no matter where she goes, whatever she does, they'll catch her or whoever in the act. Along with some other technology and three star ranked students," the planter resolved. Misaki put his hand on Narumi's shoulder and told him, "I think your class is waiting for you right now. You better hurry and put a big fat smile on their faces, for you know who."

"Thanks Misaki. Sorry Serina! I guess I better go teach my class!" Narumi ran off to his classroom and slid the door open and greeted the class with a big roar, "GOOD MORNING CLASS!" The class was its usual self, rowdy and Natsume was missing along with a couple of other posses of course.

Miss Pigtails was excited seeing her favorite teacher, "Narumi sensei!" She jumped over desks to hug him tightly. "There's only so many times where I'll be able to do this very often. So I'll give you as many hugs as I can!"

"You always make my day a lot brighter Mikan, thank you. Now sit down everyone, we're going to start class now." There was a hand waving furiously in the back rows. "Yes? Do you have a question?"

"Umm..." the student started while putting her hands in her lap again, "Where is Imai-chan?" She pointed towards the bare seat. Everyone's eyes were dealocked on the empty seat. Hotaru would never miss one day of class for just _any_ reason. Narumi gave out a noticible gasp and called over Fukutan (the hair substitute) to take over the class while he goes on a little errand himself. He ran out of the room and the class went into chaos once more. He found Serina still in the faculty room with her crystal ball.

"Where is Imai Hotaru?" Narumi asked sternly.

"What?" she replied.

"I-MA-I HO-TA-RU, where is she now?!" he shouted this time. "Use your clairvoyance Serina and find her!"

Immediately following his urgent sounding orders, she tapped deep into her clairvoyance alice and looked into the crystal ball. It was foggy and turned clearer slowly. In it an image appeared. Hotaru was with someone, that someone was her brother Imai Subaru. He was telling her something and shaking her, but her eyes were dull and lifeless. She kept repeating words to him, shaking her head and did not change her decision. She left him and he was left hopeless.

"What was that?" Narumi managed to say. "Her brother, he was probably trying to change her mind about something. Perhaps, suicide?" Millions of thoughts flashed through Narumi's head until Serina snapped him out of it.

"Narumi! Enough thinking about that, we need to take some action. What if she does want to commit suicide? We have to stop her before the worst comes to worst." She stood up and they ran towards the location where they last saw Hotaru and almost crashed into Misaki.

Misaki grabbed onto the wall to keep balance and stood up straight again. He rubbed his head in confusion, "What's the hurry?"

Serina held down the anxious Narumi and explained the situation, "Hotaru, we just saw her through clairvoyance. Seen her? We think she was talking about suicide with her brother, but he was trying to snap her out of it..."

"Hotaru? I just saw her pass by!" Misaki exclaimed, "Follow me, I'll lead the way." Serina and Narumi followed Misaki to the his greenhouse. When they entered, it was apparent what Hotaru was going to do. Jinno was there as well. "Jinno?!"

"Don't misunderstand, I saw that Imai-san looked very suspicious and followed her in here. For some reason, she seems to insist that she's not doing anything wrong, but intruding into your greenhouse is rule breaking enou--" Jinno was cut off.

"Hotaru!" Narumi shouted. Hotaru was climbing on one of the plants and had a noose over her head. The plant she was standing on was about to let loose. Disparity was rushing through Narumi's mind and he immediately tried to use his alice of human pheromones. His voice boomed when he cried her name. She only paused for a moment because some people were waiting outside of the greenhouse door. They all turned around, it was the class along with her brother and Sumire's brother.

They all ran over and went into action. Mochiage used his alice to rip out a bed of flurrfler flowers from Misaki's garden and place it under Hotaru's general region. Mikan dashed over and with the help of Kitsuneme, she held onto Hotaru tightly. Kitsuneme backed up and Natsume used his fire alice to burn the Christmas light noose. Mikan's nullification worked beautifully and the two of them fell onto the bed of flowers with a loud thump.

"Don't ever do that again..." Mikan wept sadly. Unfortunately even though they save Hotaru, she was still in the dark. Hotaru did not speak much more than things relating to killing herself and the like.

"I have something to tell you, someone does not like the gifted and high ranked. They hate children who have an alice that fits into the technology class. They do not to give people the chance to move forward because they have suffered it as well. These people work in the Anti-Alice Organization and this person has the alice of voice pheromone," Kokoroyomi read this from Hotaru's deep inner thoughts and continued reading, "These geniuses are being targeted because they will never join their side. The AAO would rather cause fear into the hearts of the children instead of bothering to convert them to the other side. Maybe not all of them, but this particular person has had his heart changed as well." Koko finished, "There's nothing else she can tell us because it's all a blur."

Narumi clenched his hands in anger, trying to control it. Everyone knew the culprit behind these suicides, Reo. Serina patted him in the back, "Don't worry Narumi, we can do something about that if he is the problem. We have a solution to that right here in the academy." She then pulled Mikan closer to her. "Right here," she confirmed. "Do you mind if you stay with Hotaru always Mikan?"

"Of course!" she cried heavily looking at Hotaru obsessively.

A few days after the incident, the school quickly passed new rules to protect the kids from danger of the AAO.

1. We are now reorganizing the rooms so that at least two or more people are in one room for safety precautions.  
2. At least one person must be able to be on the offensive and another one is on the defensive.  
3. If a person does not meet to either one of those requirements, they shall be added onto a group of two or such instead.  
4. There must be at least one of each gender in each room. For reasons that are too long to explain.  
5. Until we capture the culprit, it will remain this way.

On a side note - Please refer to your homeroom teacher for any rearrangements in the room.

"It's homeroom kids!" Narumi announced with his feminine voice. The class roared back, excited to hear about the new room arrangements. "Since I'm too lazy to actually announce one by one, what your new room arrangements are, you guys can look at the chart that the academy had cleverly created for the sake of convenience!" The class booed him. "Now now, while you're doing your work, I'll call you up one row at a time to see it." The class cheered again. "Such weird kids," Narumi finally commented, "Now back to work!"

The classroom was in chaos. The students chatting about what rooms they were transferred into. Some were jubilant and some were disappointed. Our favorite students were standing on top of desks loitering and hanging around, but they didn't see who's rooms they were transferring into yet. A couple of troublemakers stole the chart and ran around with it. Until that is, they got the infamous Black Cat annoyed. Natsume used his fire alice and burned them ever so slightly that they kids dropped the chart in pain and fled. Sumire looked at the chart plaintitively, her eyes widened when she saw the remaining people that wasn't removed from the board. (They would take off the information from the chart so they would know where and who to go to.) Here it is:

Imai Hotaru & Mochiage will transfer into Nogi Ruka's room.

Ogasawara Nonoko & Umenomiya Anna will transfer into Tobita Yuu's room.

Kokoroyomi & Kitsuneme will transfer into Shouda Sumire's room.

Sakura Mikan & Hijiri Youichi will transfer into Hyuuga Natsume's room.

All ten kids (excluding the younger Youichi and the composed Natsume), leaped off the tables and shouted in unison, "No way!"

The teachers are probably laughing to themselves somewhere.

_As teachers, we plan to take pride in raising our students. Good alices come from happy students and happy students come from Gakuen Alice, taught by teachers like us._

**_"...nine ladies dancing,__  
eight maids a milking,__  
seven swans a swimming,  
six geese a laying,  
five golden rings,  
four calling birds,  
three French hens,  
two turtledoves,  
and a partridge in a pear tree."_**

**Typer's Note -  
**I finished this chapter earlier today, but couldn't find the time to upload it, so I gave up.  
I didn't want to be late and anyways, we're on TEN already?  
That's a clear sign that Christmas is coming very soon!  
Even though it's getting worse, I know Dx You continue to read it?  
Why thank you! Review even if it's bad :P Any languages are accepted!  
Besides that, hurray for winter break!


	11. December 22nd

"The 12 Days of Christmas"

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song or manga, only the fanfiction.**

December 22nd **  
**Soul Transfer and a Stuffed Animal

_**"On the eleventh day of Christmas  
My true love gave to me  
Eleven pipers piping..."**_

In a hospital, there reside many residents who have been injured, sick or just plain incurable. In that hospital, there is a wing that holds many rooms in where those residents live. In that wing, there is one particular room where there lives a sickly boy. For that sickly boy we will learn how his life fades away with the coming holiday. He is blonde, but very weak and as the coming Christmas is coming, people are too busy to visit the loved ones around them anymore. Along with the new age, the people who plan to stay with the hospitalized during the joyous season are being persuaded to forget them. If they don't change their mind, those are the rare jewels who make no excuse to stop what they're doing for the sake of others.

Unexpectedly, the door creaks open. It can't be his nurse, for even she has a week off this week. The boy sat up to see his visitor and saw a very friendly boy his age there. "Tsubasa," he said in a surprised manner.

He greeted back by tipping his beanie in a very old fashioned manner as a joke and grabbed a chair to sit on, "Kaname."

"Long time no see. You seem quite worked out," Kaname started out.

Tsubasa laughed, "No kidding, especially with Misaki working the hell out of me. I don't know why, but this school has no intention of ceasing the intense decorating and baking until actual party comes around."

"Won't you think that they'll become too tired to even have fun anymore?" the sickly boy asked.

"Yeah, I guess this is more of a pride kind of thing, but I can't wait! Too bad your doctor issued that you can't come..." his friend replied sadly.

Kaname put his hand on Tsubasa's hand and smiled, "Don't worry about me, just have fun like you always do."

"I'm sorry that i haven't visited you in the longest time too! You must've been lonely when no one came over or even bothered to say a hi towards you! I can't understand the isolation that you must've felt. That and because of your alice, you're so weak and..." he zoned out.

"I'm sure I just said 'don't worry' a minute ago. I have plenty of visitors," he lied.

Tsubasa looked at Kaname worriedly, but then looked at his watch. "Aww man, Misaki is going to kill me if I don't get there in time! I'm so sorry Kaname, I have to go again!" he apologized.

"Once again, don't worry and before you go!" he stopped Tsubasa.

"Yes?"

"Did you and Misaki become a couple yet?"

Tsubasa blushed, "Uhh..." then he toned down into a whisper, "we kissed, but that's it." He signaled a farewell and ran out of the room.

Kaname slumped down his bed and sighed a sigh of relief, "That's good..." He glanced towards the open window and contained his laughter, "Bear, you can come out now!" The bear rose up from the window suspiciously and saw there was no one else, but Kaname. He crawled through the open window and fell to the ground. Smoothly, he stood right back up and hurried towards Kaname's bed. He stretched out his arms and Kaname listed the stuffed animal up. "So, how was your day my favorite visitor?"

The stuffed animal made a bunch of random paw motions and things, but Kaname could hear what the bear what trying to say because the bear had a part of his soul in it. Thus, in the presence of Kaname, the Bear could speak, in a sense. "You wouldn't believe what happened in the Northern Forest Kaname!"

"What happened?" he asked bluntly.

"There was a person who was hanging from a tree! Apparently this person committed suicide!"

"I wonder why..."

"Even weirder, there was another suicide and people around the school and even animals in the forest think these are a series of murders. It's really scaring all the creatures in the forest, so I think I have to do something about this..."

Kaname held the bear in his arms and soothed the furry animal, "Don't worry...Not all of the responsibilities are going to placed on your shoulders. They'll find the culprit, with all the talented alices in this school, I wouldn't be surprised if they found him now! For the moment, Bear, you should just do what you can do the best, helping the animals in the forest."

"B-But what about the suicide cases!?" Mr. Bear argued.

The boy's eyes darkened, but before the boy could answer the bear, someone opened the door. "Hello? Anyone in here?" the female voice whispered.

"Yes, this my room," Kaname answered while disregarding Bear's warnings.

The girl took a peak at whom it was that answered her question. To her surprise it was a kindly boy who only smiled at her presence. She wasn't used to this, for due to her past experiences, person glared at her and yelled at her when she came. No one had acknowledged her presence once, until now. She smiled nervously, thinking she might not be able to pull it off in the end. Her voice was a bit shaky, "Hel-l-lo, Kaname-san."

"What brings you to my room?" he asked curiously. She knew his name, slightly weird because he doesn't remember meeting this girl.

She answered him, "I've heard about your alice and I thought it was interesting. The more I thought about it, the more I wondered that during this time, would you have been lonely and needed someone to talk to?"

"I don't know why people insist that I am lonely because I have a very important friend that I can always talk to," he replied, "but I thank you for your presence nevertheless. So what is your name?"

"Mine?" slightly surprised by the question, "Of course! It would be rude if I knew your name and you didn't know mines. My name is Ogamitaosu Hitokoe, and you can just call me Ogami-chan. Or whatever you like in fact."

"Well, Ogami-chan, I assume that you go to Alice Academy if you are here."

Hitokoe shivered at the mention of 'alice' and forced a fake smile, "I do."

"I'm afraid I've never talk to a girl very long, so what do you want to talk about? Boys? Dolls? Christmas? Gossip, maybe?" Kaname asked innocently.

"Ha ha...What a funny boy, but unfortunately I don't really want to talk about myself. Let's talk about you! I want to hear more about you!"

"I guess...What do you want to know?" He was easily persuaded.

She thought about it, "About your life."

"Hrm...I stayed in a hospital..." He continued on about his childhood loneliness and about Mr. Bear. He talked about the multiple hospitals he's been sent to and the friends he made in the academy. It was very repetitive and not the most exciting you could've heard from some hospitalized so much.

Hitokoe listened intently though, never had she talked to someone who wasn't egotistic. The other three were very egotistical and annoying at that too, but listening to Kaname, was like a light in her heart. Completely forgetting about her original purpose , Hitokoe was engrossed in her conversation with Kaname. When the boy was done, he introduce Mr. Bear to her. "He is so cute!" she commented. She tried to pet Bear, but he lashed out on her and stayed closed to Kaname protectively. "Uhh..."

"Sorry, Ogami-chan, but he doesn't like people that much," Kaname apologized.

Right then, she remembered why she was here. "Kaname-san, have you ever felt like you hated the academy?"

"Why?"

"You couldn't make friends because your parents kept hiding you from them. They were driven to such lengths, that you had to use you life draining alice just to play with someone! This academy, whose girls kept requesting from you without much regard to your health were pretty much asking you if they could take a part of your life for themselves. Their selfishness without a mention of your health, why don't you hate them for that!?" Hitokoe argued.

Kaname rubbed Mr. Bear's head, "That's because those dolls are my existence. Even if I die now, those dolls would still live on and I'd still be in this world until they finish their mission. In fact the dolls that take away my life, they are the reason why I keep on living. I'm pretty sure if I couldn't make people happy with those, I would die nevertheless." After he finished, he saw that Hitokoe was crying next to him. "Something wrong?"

"I-I can't ask you to join the AAO now..." she said guiltily.

"The AAO? You mean, you're part of the Anti-Alice Organization?" Kaname inquired. Mr. Bear was on the defense and was about to attack.

"I am..."

"So does that mean...?" he asked cautiously.

"I'm behind these suicide cases," Hitokoe replied sadly.

"Why would you...?" He didn't finish his sentences because it would be too awkward if he did.

"Don't be mistaken! They aren't dead, I swear. They're safe and sound, happy as pie!" she defended.

"How...?"

"They've escaped with help of the AAO...that means that they joined us."

"What about Imai-san?" he completed.

"S-She was a diversion, to keep them away from the most vulnerable victims."

"...What about the bodies?"

She stuttered to answer, "The bodies, those are a result of two alices. The copy alice and the molding alice. I don't know how we got such talented alices or how they did it, but they did. Those bodies are not real and that's what those examiners will find out soon enough."

Kaname stopped asking questions about that and sat up, "So why are you here?"

"Because..." she couldn't answer it.

He changed the topic and held the Bear back from hitting her, "What's your alice?"

"The voice pheromone alice," she answered.

"Last question, why are you answering _my_ questions then?"

This question caught her by surprise, "I-I don't know, but I need to go now. They've probably found out by now, but you're alice, you know that you'll..."

"Die?" he finished, "Yes, I know."

"That's why I can't do anything to you. Kaname-san, live as long as you can." Kaname accidentally pushed Bear's face down into the bed, but immediately released the bear from it's short suffering.

"Don't worry, Ogami-chan," and with that, he shooed her away. When Hitokoe left, the room was silent.

Bear was slightly angry with Kaname's decision of letting her go instead of turning her in. "Why did you do that?"

"Hrmm? That was because that was the first kiss I've even gotten from someone else," he smiled.

"S-She what!?" the stuffed animal exclaimed. He didn't have any recollection of...when Kaname pushed his face into the bed! "NO WAY!"

"Don't worry Bear, Imai-san will be okay after all," changing the topic.

The bear pouted on the bed, "'Don't worry', is that not your favorite line?"

"Heh, that's what she said." Interrupting Bear's and Kaname's conversation came in a flood of people.

It was the whole gang from the elementary and middle school division. Eleven of them stepped out in front of the crowd and their leader was Tsubasa. "Kaname, I thought you might need a little entertainment." Each of them had pipes of different lengths and blew on them on different cues.

"Thank you..."

_There are too many things you can do when you're alive, so let's experience them all: from talking to a stuffed animal to kissing someone else, and everything in between._

_**"...ten lords a leaping,  
nine ladies dancing,  
eight maids a milking,  
seven swans a swimming,  
six geese a laying.  
five golden rings,  
four calling birds,  
three French hens,  
two turtledoves,  
and a partridge in a pear tree."**_

**Typer's Note -  
**If I had to explain why I just COULDN'T update yesterday, then..I think I should.  
Alright, on Saturday, it was not planned that I would update on that day, so I didn't.  
I did not this chapter typed out yet either, so I still had to make it.  
Then I decided to stay over for no sleep night, right after our tiring Christmas program at church.  
I didn't sleep at all, and when I got home, I was sleepwalking I swear!  
I went to sleep for a good 17 hours or so. That and I was debating whether or not to update or go to sleep.  
I chose my health over fanfiction D; Sorry guys. Well anyways...I don't know how for sure this promise is but...  
I'm going to update this story everyday until Christmas! Since now that I don't have anything I _think_, I'm not doing xP  
So back to the original note, hope you enjoyed this fanfiction, no matter how bad and cheesy it was.  
And also, review. Thanks again. Dam..long note o_o


	12. December 23rd

"The 12 Days of Christmas"

**Disclaimer: This is not the last chapter; I didn't make the manga or the song. I typed the fanfiction. This chapter is in two parts, oh dear.**

December 23rd  
Animal Pheromone and Invention

_**"On the twelve day of Christmas  
my true love gave to me  
twelve drummers drumming..."**_

There is arguing in the animal lover's room. "Mochiage, I beg of you, you have to sleep between Hotaru and I!"

"Why?" Mochiage asked simply.

"Now that she's normal again, she'll blackmail me, I swear!" Ruka was frantic, since this was his room, it scared the hell of him thinking about what Hotaru could find or notice. During the past two days, it was only until now that he thought of this possible event.

Hotaru wasn't back from her errand yet, so the two boys could talk openly about her. This was pretty much a one sided conversation. "If I sleep in between you two, what happens if you don't notice that she leaves the bed to find something?" This was strangely a good point that Ruka needed to take into consideration. Even more stranger and awkward was what baldy had suggested, "Why don't we put Imai in the middle, that way, you can keep an eye on her and it will be harder for her to get out secretly."

Ruka contemplated the thought, "I don't know how you think of these brilliant ideas, but they seem to work out brilliantly!"

"I think that's why they're called brilliant," his friend said indifferently.

Hotaru entered the room, prepared for some sleep after hundreds of students asked her questions about her attempted suicide. Ruka and Mochiage were awaiting her return; they were sitting on his bed. "Welcome back Hotaru," Ruka greeted unusually.

She stared at the two boys suspiciously, "Why?"

"What?" Ruka asked.

"Why would you welcome me back, when clearly I've been sleeping over for the past few days?" she inquired.

"Because we wanted to, why else would we say it?" Mochiage stated.

"It's sort of cold in this room, and I'm not talking about the temperature either...Something's up and I intend to find out," Hotaru said with suspicion.

The two boys jumped off the bed and directed their arms towards the middle of the large bed. "Hotaru, if it's so cold, do you care to sleep in the middle of the bed tonight?" Ruka suggested.

"I just said..." Hotaru was cut off from her words, everyone is these days. Mochiage pushed her towards the bed and she was forced under the blankets to her surprise. "What the?" Before she could say anything else, Mochiage snuck into the left side of the bed and fell asleep. Ruka snuck in through the right side and fell asleep as well. Both faced the opposite direction from Hotaru and she just sighed and fell asleep facing the ceiling.

Now, are you wondering about Natsume and Mikan? Look at the topic of this chapter, if it says Fire, Nullification and Stealing, then we'll talk about them, but wait, it doesn't. That kind of sucks doesn't it? Then again, not like I'd make it interesting either.

Ruka was a bit cold, it was snowing hard tonight. His cheeks were getting icey, so he turned in the bed and face towards the middle of the bed, towards Hotaru. When he did, he just barely opened his eyes, enough so, that he noticed Hotaru was already facing him as well. She was asleep, with no eye mask or egg head because they forced her in before she could bother to get them on. Noticing this, he opened his eyes in surprise, he thought she was looking towards the ceiling last he saw. Of course, it's hard sleeping facing the ceiling all the time, it sort of hurts the neck. His body was already relaxed facing this way, as you know, there is always one side that you particularly like to sleep on, on any time.

He felt Hotaru's breath as she continued to sleep. It was warm on his cold nose. But comparing the height as which each were at, with Ruka's odd sense of pride, he just couldn't lose to a girl. Ruka scooted up in the bed so that he was slightly higher than Hotaru. That was when he realized that no longer his nose across from her mouth, his mouth was across from hers now.

The animal lover never looked at the inventor's face so close up before, her face was inches away from his own. Her skin looked smooth like porcelain and her hair was dark and soft; a complete contrast of himself. By accident when he was about to put his hands under his head to sleep, he scathed Hotaru's arm and felt its extreme softness. Utterly surprised by these turn of events, he quickly forced himself to sleep.

_"In art, every color has a complimentary color. Depending on your color, your complimentary color will be the person you are destined to fall in love with. Green and red are complimentary. Blue and orange are complimentary. Lastly, purple and yellow are complimentary."_

_"The complimentary color will be a hint, like a characteristic will be something of that color."_

_"Her hair is like a dark purple color."_

_"You have yellow hair. I think it's called blonde."_

_"Opposites happen to attract wouldn't you know? Like magnets and people."  
_  
Ruka woke up all of a sudden and woke to see Hotaru's hair in front of him. It looked purple to him, dark purple. He thought to himself, "Dark purple!? Noo, it has to be black, black! It can't be purple. Maybe it is, what if it is!? My hair, then my hair isn't yellow. It's blonde right? Right, if it's blonde, it can't be yellow. That's right! That means it's only...DARK AND LIGHT? THOSE ARE OPPOSITES! Hold on, dark and light are opposites! I'm a boy and she's a girl...but she acts like a boy, so that doesn't count. Tssk. But people say I act like or look like a girl! Our personalities, now that I think about it, we're exact opposites. Opposites attract? Noo, opposites repel each other! Her alice is of technology and mines is of animal pheromone. Technology class and somatic class… Hers requires mental use and mines requires physical use. THOSE ARE OPPOSITES TOO! She invents stuff and I attract animals. There's nothing opposite about that except, TECHNOLOGY VS. NATURE! My goodness, I need to stop thinking about this."

He sat up quickly and was held back because something was holding him down, perhaps someone. It was... "MOCHIAGE?" Ruka exclaimed in surprise.

Mochiage woke up from his sleep, finding himself with his arms wrapped around Ruka. "Huh? WHAT?" Both scanned the room around them and Hotaru was nowhere to be found.

"Oh crap," Ruka started, "where is she...?"

"Right here," she smiled.

He saw a spoon in her hand. "What are you going to do with that?" he asked cautiously.

"You do know where this is from don't you?" Hotaru smirked.

Ruka thought about it, "A spoon...a spoon…Oh hell no, you can't mean!"

_The blonde glanced at his clock and it was almost time for breakfast._

_He quickly got prepared and ran out of the room and towards the food hall. Once he got his food, Ruka sat down with Natsume explaining to him why he were almost late. Mikan joined their table along with Hotaru. Mikan opened her yogurt and started eating it; licking the spoon as she went. Then she stood up, "I'm going to get a napkin." After she left, everyone else went to throw away stuff or get something else as well. Ruka was left by himself and stared at Mikan's yogurt, even worse, drooling. Out of instinct the animal lover took the spoon and licked it._

_"Indirect kiss," a voice said behind him._

_Ruka put the spoon back and turned around to see Hotaru. "Uhh...no, it wasn't what you thought I was doing. I was spacing out and umm...I thought it was my spoon. So umm..."_

_"I'm pretty sure you need a spoon to eat your sandwich," Hotaru joked, "You have a dirty mind Nogi, but it's time for class. We'll talk about this later."_

_"Gah! Damn! Been caught, I can't believe it!" He threw away his stuff in anger, but he put the spoon in his pocket._

Ruka sighed, "You've got to be kidding me." Mochiage was completely oblivious to what was happening.

"I'm not," Hotaru said blandly. Both of them have been through this process hundreds of times, but Ruka was still surprised and Hotaru never was; another opposite for both of them.

"Am I really going to get blackmailed by yogurt?" Ruka asked disappointedly.

"You are."

"No way."

"Yes way."

"I am not."

"So negative all of the time, you should be more positive, like _me_."

"NOOO! NOT ANOTHER OPPOSITE!" Ruka objected immediately.

Mochiage jumped into the conversation, "What opposite?"

Ruka clasped his hands over his mouth, "Nothing," he mumbled.

Hotaru was interested, "It's something, tell." She came in closer with a tape recorder behind her back.

All of a sudden they heard a crash coming from outside. The trio flew out the room and found Natsume and Mikan in the hallway. Mikan was bawling her eyes out and Natsume was holding her in his arms. There was someone outside of Natsume's window.

_She's the complete opposite of me, like yin and yang, why do they go together though?_

_He's in denial._

**Typer's Note -  
**Where's the rest of the song? Well...I said this was in two parts right?  
Then the rest of the song is in the second part, you know? Yeaah...  
Two more chapters you guys! Even though this was a short chapter :P  
Now that I think about it, it really IS short...Oh well.  
Err...Review and stuff, hoped you laughed? Mhm...  
Before I forget again, another thanks to Thomas for thinking of a weird way to blackmail someone ;D


	13. December 24th

"The 12 Days of Christmas"

**Disclaimer: I didn't make the songs or the manga, I made the fanfiction and umm...here's the second part.**

December 24th  
Fire, Nullification and Stealing

"Natsume..." Mikan cried, "do you think that's the person responsible for the suicide cases?" _**Bump.**_ Only Kaname and Hitokoe knew that the AAO has stopped with the false suicide cases, but no else did. Oh, almost forgot, Mr. Bear knew as well. The lightness of the snow accented the shadowy figure outside of Natsume's window. Instead of saying anything, Natsume kept holding her and patting her back in reassurance.

Hotaru standing in the hallway however was looking closely at the screen on one of her devices. No longer was a face filled with deep concern, but a slightly disgusted look. "Natsume, Mikan, stand up, it's only Kitsuneme and Kokoroyomi outside..."

Everyone else was caught dumbfounded. Natsume on the other hand, was furious, and that spelled trouble. He opened his window to find the two smiling idiots. Kokoroyomi was happy, "Hey Na-" That's when Natsume shot a little fireball puff at Koko's arm. Koko was hanging on to Kitsuneme's leg so he almost fell. "That's not cool Natsume, I could've died."

"That's a shame really," the fire caster replied.

Hotaru was very angry that they interrupted her business as well and she was about to use her bakagun on Koko, until he started to spout nonsense. "To hell with you Koko, you almost gave Mikan a heart attack. I'm not a miracle worker, but that aside I need to get sleep before the Christmas Ball tommorrow. I have things I need to get done an-" Hotaru, as interested as she was, she shot her bakagun nevertheless.

Hotaru raised her eyebrow, "Oops." Mikan looked down the window and saw Kitsu and Koko on the pile of snow. She decided to ignore them and closed the window. "Time to go to sleep," Hotaru yawned. Everyone left to their rooms and this time we get to follow Natsume and Mikan, crazy fankids.

Mikan and Natsume got into his bed again and fell asleep. Since they were used to the routine, nothing interesting really happened. During the middle of the night however, our favorite little girl began having some frightful dreams and held on the closest thing to her, in this case, that was Natsume. When morning came, Natsume awoke to see that Mikan disappeared from his sight. Instead he felt arms wrapped around his body, holding him down tight. He lifted the blankets to find Mikan cuddled next to him. _**Bump.**_ Her head next to his chest, her arms around his stomach, her body close to his own. Most of the time he would get angry, but he only stared in amazement for a while. Natsume got more mature of course and knew there were better ways of handling this girl.

"Mikan..." he poked at her head, "Wake up..." he continued. "It's almost time for the Christmas Ball thing..." trying again. Eventually he gave up on trying to wake up the deep sleeper. Instead, Natsume decided to use 'unintended' force. He jumped off the bed, Mikan was still golding onto him too and she fell on the ground. Natsume yawned and went to his luxurious bathroom to get ready.

Mikan rubbed her head in pain. "Oww...You didn't have to do that Natsume," Mikan whined.

"My room, my bed and _my_ body," he replied simply. Withing around an hour, both were finished dressing up and getting ready for the Christmas Ball. Mikan takes so long you know? Such a girl!

Oh dear, are you wondering about what happened to Youichi? Youichi was transferred to another room because lists are never perfect. They needed another offenser. With Natsume and his fire alice, and Mikan with her nullification and stealing alice, they don't need anymore help.

Meeting up with Ruka, Hotaru and Mochiage, all five of them went towards the grand hall. The doors opened and the hall was filled with hundreds of students. There were decorations everywhere, almost none of the wall showing. There were even flags of other countries for the exchange students who had come in time for the Christmas Ball. Hotaru of course, dived into the plethora of food that was available for them. Mikan wanted to dance to the songs that the exchange students brought with them. Foreign songs are such a delight are they not?

"Who can I dance with?" Mikan thought out loud. She scanned the grand hall and suddenly her eyes were frozen on Natsume. _**Bump.**_ "Ha ha...What am I thinking? Last time I tried to dance with him was complete disaster. Someone else, someone else..." She saw Ruka and in her denial, she ran over towards the blonde and asked him instead. "Ruka-pyon, would you mind dancing with me?

The poor boy was shocked and answered her, "Uhh...sure." When they came onto the dance floor, the Alice Academy mix was playing some of their music. _(Hurry up, and wait. So close, but so far away. Everything, that you always dreamed of, close enough for you to taste, but you just can't touch_...) Ruka was nervous, no doubt, he's always had this thing for Mikan. But he had this weird sensation, a sensation that told him, 'there's no way in hell you're going to end up with her because you're so naive.' "Mikan..."

"Hrm?" Mikan noted. (_We live and learn to take one step at a time. There's no need to rush. It's like learning how to fly. Or falling in love..._)

Ruka paused in voice, but continued to dance with Mikan. "Well, I'm...I'm wondering why you didn't ask Natsume to dance with you."

"Oh...I-I..." she was searching for words, but they didn't come out. _**Bump.**_ (_You believe and you doubt. You're confused and you've got it all figured out. Everything that you always wished for. Could be, should be, would be yours. If only they knew..._)

The animal lover was tired of the delay and finally decided to move forward. "Mikan, I love you." (_When you can't wait any longer, but there's no end in sight. When you need to find the strength, it's your faith that makes you stronger. The only way to get there, is one step at a time..._) _Bump._

Mikan heard it, or did she? If she heard it, then she's denying it. If she didn't hear it, then she's going crazy. "...Me?" she said again. He nodded guiltily. "Me...?" she repeated. (_It's gonna happen and it's supposed to happen and we find the reasons why, one step at a time..._)

"Mikan, you're the only one I'm talking to right now," he reassured. Worried for the shocked girl, he tried to reach out to her. Instead she drew away from him. He too, was surprised.

"I'm sorry Ruka-pyon...but I-I have to whole heartedly decline," Mikan replied. The music changed.

{_Wise men say only fools rush in. But I can't help falling in love with you. Shall I say, would it be a sin? I can't help falling in love with you..._} His heart was broken in an instance. Ruka was crushed, not by her rejection, but by the fact that it didn't take her long to figure out that they didn't belong together. He already knew that Rukan would never work and that she was already in love with someone else. "Thank you for answering my stupid question," he smiled sincerely. "If you didn't answer that, I think my internal organs would explode from too much pressure." Ruka left covering his face, until he bumped into a certain inventor.

"What's the matter?" Hotaru asked curiously. She noticed Ruka was flowing with tears, trying to smiling, but sobbed in front of her. He was losing face, but tried to stay strong. {_Like the river flows, that's the way it goes. I just can't help, but falling in love with you._..} The infamous blackmailer didn't start taking pictures, but she knelt down and hugged him. _**Bump.**_ "So, you finally asked her..." He didn't say anything, but he only hugged her back. Luckily, they were outside. {_Take my hand, take my whole life too. For I can't help falling in love with you..._}

The nullificator felt guilty about what she said to Ruka, "Was that too harsh?" Someone put their hand on her shoulder and she spun around and saw Natsume. He had a poker face on, but she could tell this was about Ruka. "Natsume...I'm sorry! I made Ruka cry. So, I'm prepared to take on whatever you decide to throw at me!" She braced herself, but nothing happened.

"Before you decide to assume anything, tell me what happened between you two first," he ordered. Natsume pulled out a chair and sat on it, waiting for Mikan's answer. The song changes.

"Well...how should I say this? You know umm...Ruka...he, well he told me something. Then I told him something else and then I hurt him," Miss Pigtails vaguely explained. Natsume was obviously not content with this kind of answer. "Ohkay! Alright! Ruka...he told me..." Then she whispered the rest into Natsume's ears. [_I hung up the phone tonight. Something happened for the first time deep inside. It was a rush, what a rush..._]

It was no surprise to him that his best friend was in love with the nullification girl, but the fact he decided to confess this night was a shock. "I have a question for you," he started with Mikan paying attention, "for someone as slow as you, _why_ did you reject him so fast?" [_'Cause the possibility that you would ever feel the same way about me. It's just too much, just too much..._]

She answered the question, "I...I already had someone else I liked... And one day, I spoke to a friend. They told me that if I lead people astray, it would be good and I needed to tell them straight up how I really feel about them. If I dare to lie, then everything will crash and I don't want that to happen because of something I said so... Natsume, I'm not that fifth grader I was last year. I'm slightly older, with everything that has happened, I'm a little more mature." A pause of silence between them. [_Why do I keep running from the truth? All I ever think is about you. You've got me hypnotized, so mesmerized. And I've just got to know..._]

He sighed, "So, if you already have someone that you like, who is it?" _**Bump.**_

"I can't answer that Natsume!" Mikan blushed. [_Do you ever think when we're alone. All that we can be, where this thing can go? Am I crazy or falling in love? Is it real or just another crush?_]

Natsume pouted, "Why not? You just told me you knew who it was."

[_Do you catch a breath, when I look at you?_] "I don't want to answer it!"

He grabbed Mikan's shoulders and shook her ever so slightly. _**Bump.**_ [_Are you holding back, like the way I do?_] "Just tell me Mikan!" He wanted to know, curiosity killed the cat.

[_'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away..._] "I like _you_! I...I love you, Natsume! So stop shaking me!" she finally shouted out loud. _**Bump. Bump. Bump.**__ [But I know that this crush ain't going away-ay-ay-ay-ayy..._] The song ended and the Korean songs began to play. Mikan was blushing madly, the nervousness inside her couldn't keep still and she ran away. _/Heemdeuljyo (heemdeuljyo) oneuldo janeenhan. Sesangeun neoreul peeootgo._/

"Mikan!" Natsume shouted, but she didn't stop. So instead he ran after her. _/Keo-oorap'eseodo keejookgo. Ddo hollo sooljaneul peeoogo, dont know where to go..._/ He caught up with her easily and stopped her in her tracks.

_/Fly (My Baby) sesangee mweorago malhaedo. Fly, fly, get em up high, nooga mweoraedo karago go go. Fly (My Baby) sarangee neoldoogo ddeonago Fly, fly get em up high..._/ She turned around crying and put her head on Natsume's chest. _**Bump.**_ "Isn't it funny? I'm the one who confessed, and you didn't even answer me, but I'm not happy?" In return, all he could do was hug her back, even though, they were under a mistletoe. _**Bump...**_ _/Sesangee mweorago malhaedo..._/

_Find joy when your heart is being crushed, it's the only way to escape._

_There's not much you can do, but let them hold onto you..._

_"__**...eleven pipers piping,  
ten lords a leaping,  
nine ladies dancing,  
eight maids a milking,  
seven swans a swimming,  
six geese a laying,  
five golden rings,  
four calling birds,  
three French hens,  
two turtledoves,  
and a partridge in a pear tree.**__"_

**Typer's Note -  
**The Ennnd! Waaaait! Why doesn't it say 'The End'? That's because the song ended, so no one really cares!  
But you have to have a the end....Okay okay...we'll put a the end.

The End.

Wooo! Anyways. Merry Christmas Eve!~ Hope you enjoyed and review please.  
You still have your really random Christmas Bonus Chapter (not like anyone is really looking forward to it.)  
Annnd uhhh....here's some more notes.  
The song that were playing in order were:  
"One Step at a Time" by Jordin Sparks  
"I Can't Help Falling in Love With You" by A Teens  
"Crush" by David Archuleta  
"Fly" by Epik High


	14. December 25th

"The 12 Days of Christmas"

**Disclaimer: I didn't make the song, the manga, but I did make this bonus story…Please refer to chapter 5, for why this bonus story was created. This bonus chapter is going to be really random. Bewaaarre!**

December 25th  
Alices

**~The Key to the Frosting~**

Pink Strawberry; Increased Emotion in Love, Openly Expressing  
Red Cherry; Increased Anger  
Blue Blueberry; Enhanced Kindness, Giving in to others  
Green Apple; Increased Jealousy in general (love, lifestyle, loneliness)  
Purple Grape; Egotism  
Yellow Mango; Increased Hyperness, or Randomness  
Orange Orange; Becomes Childish  
White [White] Chocolate; Increased Shyness, Timidness, "Emo"  
Black Dark Chocolate; Becomes Mature, More Adult-like

**Group Two:**  
Imai Hotaru white&red  
Tobita Yuu green&orange  
Mochiage blue&black  
Shouda Sumire yellow&white  
Narumi white  
Ibaragi Nobara green

Narumi was being dragged by Nobara to discuss the 'Save Mikan from Eval Peoples Plan.' "Noo…I don't want to, I can't, and it involves social activity! That's too hard for a teacher like me!" Narumi cried.

"Oh shut up Narumi, you're going help wheth—Wait a second. That's a good point, you might steal Mikan away from me," Nobara realized. She dropped him and left to discuss the plan by herself.

Hotaru crawled over to Narumi's side, "So, you're scared of her too?" she asked timidly.

"I am," Narumi cried.

"WELL SUCKS FOR YOU THEN! YOU NEED TO TOUGHEN UP MAN! I CAN'T STAND PEOPLE LIKE YOU! ALL WILLY NILLY AND STURF!" Hotaru shouted back angrily, "But she is scary…" she said lowly. Unfortunately she scared the hell out of Narumi and she left, slightly disappointed.

Meanwhile, Tobita is having a little fight with Nobara as well. "I want Mikan too! You can't have her all to yourself, so selfish all the time! Meanie, meanie, meanie, meanier-meaner head!" He slapped Nobara girlishly in an attempt to get Mikan.

"Oh please, your childish acts won't work on me Mikan's class prez. Mikan is all mines, so live with it!" Nobara said possessively.

Sumire took a seat next to Narumi. He was a little shaky, "Are you here to yell at me too?"

"No…I can't yell at my teacher…besides, they scare the hell out of me too!" Sumire sympathized.

Warmed by her kindness, Narumi began drawing on the ground with his fingertip nervously. "Well, yeah, they made me cry and I'm just recovering."

"Then get up! Jump around and have some fuuunnnesss!" Sumire exclaimed hyperly.

"Now, now you guys. Play nice," Mochiage broke in. His black was showing. "You can't get upset and annoy everyone like this. It's very disrespectful!"

"NO ONE CARES YOU WEIRDO! STOP BUTTING INTO OUR LIVES!" Hotaru spat back.

Tobita and Sumire giggled together, "She said 'butt'! Hehehehe…"

All in all, complete chaos.

**Group Three:**  
Nogi Ruka pink&black  
Kokoroyomi green  
Misaki pink&red  
Harada Misaki yellow  
Jin Jin blue&white  
Serina yellow

Ruka sighs as he has to watch over his group of random people, half of which are teachers unfortunately. "Mikan, oh Mikan, where art thou Mikan? No, no," he shook his head, "I must concentrate on my duties and not get distracted!" He watched, and he saw…

Kokoroyomi talking about himself, "Ha ha ha! Why do people bother falling in love or getting jealous of Sakura Mikan?! When they have moi! I am obviously better than the rest of you losers! Ha ha ha!"

Misaki came by to prove himself innocent of that, "I don't love Sakura Mikan! I love my plants!" he declared while hugging a carrot.

"No…I'm still better!" Koko reassured.

"OH HELL NO! YOU DIDN'T JUST DISS MY CARROT NOW, DID YOU?" Misaki teacher inquired, "HUH? HUH? HUH, PUNK? DISSIN' MEH CARROT? YOU CAN GO DIE FOR SAYING THAT MIND READER BOI!"

"Serinaaa~" Misaki student sing songed.

Serina following her sang songed too, "Misaaakiiii~"

"Ooohzies! A carrot!" Misaki student said in a surprised manner.

"Get it Misaki!" Serina urged.

Misaki student took the carrot from Misaki teacher and ate it, "Mhmm! Carrot! Want some Seriririrnanaserina teacher awwsomeness?"

"Yes yes yes please times three!" she replied.

Misaki teacher, completely outraged decided to protest, "YOU DID NOT JUST EAT MY CARROT!"

"We did!" Misaki student winked.

Serina winked with her, "Now we're bunnay rabbits!"

"Bunnay rabbits!" both of the hyper girls shouted.

Koko sat down, "I'm still better."

Nogi sighed, these people were crazy in the mind. Someone sat next to him though, it was Jin jin! "Oh, Jinno-sensei, what are you doing here?"

Jin jin looked up shyly, "Those people are so mean, it hurts my heart. They need to be kinder and I want to make friend, but…they make it so hard for me."

Ah, my computer broke. Sorry kids, that was so scary that we had to stop. That's it!

**Story Notes**

_December 1__st__ Multiple Personalities & Ice_  
Soshutsu Dosei - so_shutso = creation/work of art; dosei = clay

_December 13__th__ Shadow Manipulation & Doppelganger  
_Học viện Alice Alice Academy in Vietnamese

_December 17__th_ _Instant Teleportation, Intuition, Wish/Prayer, Healing, & Transferring the Feelings of Pain  
_Ametsuchi Ronko - ametsuchi = nature; ronko = study of something  
Hoteishiki Suri - ho_teishiki = equation; su_ri = mathematics

_December 22__nd__ Soul Transfer & a Stuffed Animal_  
Ogamitaosu Hitokoe - ogamitaosu = persuade; hitokoe = voice

**Typer's Note -**  
Happy birthday to me! Sorry, that sounded a little egotistic, anyways.  
I don't know why you're on FF if it's Christmas, but if it's not, then good for you!  
That's it, no more of this fanfic. Maybe until next year? Who knows...  
Now I don't want to say much because I'm coming down sick, but stay healthy the rest of you.  
This was a really short bonus, so you don't really have to review, I'll leave that as an option for you.  
Have a nice day now!


End file.
